Dejando tu pasado atrás
by Mindfuck.yd
Summary: Victoria Anabel Vega princesa heredera al trono, se enamora de la persona menos adecuada. Jadelyn August West una joven cuyas deciciones apresuradas la afectarán, a Victoria y al resto de la familia real. Un secreto, un pasado oscuro, y un amor incondicional que condenará a ambas jóvenes, poniéndoles pruebas para ver que tan fuerte es su amor. JORI
1. Prólogo

******_Disclaimer: _********_En esta ocasión, solo las situaciones, lugares y la historia que se desarrolle es idea mía, los personajes mencionados no _********_ A mi no me pertenecen, son de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si tampoco. _**

******__********_Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder._**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**;;**

En un reino, cuyo nombre permanecerá en misterio, reinaba la familia Vega, el Rey David VII, padre y monarca justo y bondadoso, siempre dedicado a su pueblo, quien estaba felizmente casado con su hermosa y siempre fiel esposa Holly (un nombre poco usual). Un matrimonio real ejemplar, los dos reinaban juntos, los acuerdos que se tomaban lo hacían siempre consultándose el uno al otro (y al Consejo Real, por supuesto). Un día, la reina trajo al mundo a su primogénita, Angela Katrina Vega, ese día el Rey brido una celebración en honor a su primer hija, queriéndola dar a conocer entre los habitantes de su reino. De igual manera se le hico una celebración a su segunda hija, tres años después, Victoria Anabel Vega; las dos hermanas heredaron los cabellos oscuros de sus padres, Katrina los ojos y el carácter fuerte de su padre, Victoria, la bondad de su madre, y los ojos de ella. Crecieron rodeadas de lujos y amor, todos en el reino adoraban a sus padres, y de igual forma a ellas.

Eran tiempos muy adelantados, donde las mujeres eran igual de importantes que los hombres, se reconocían la importancia de ambos papeles en la sociedad, al menos en el reino de los Vega, así que no era cosa de otro mundo que el trono de la familia real estuviera destinado a su primogénita, Katrina. Los padres de la joven, los reyes, habían hablado con ambas hijas, explicándoles los derechos que vendrían con la mayoría de edad; previniendo a edad temprana a Katrina, le anunciaron que el día que se desposara, sería importante para ella, el reino y la familia real, ya que podría ejercer su reinado desde los 25 años teniendo un marido a su lado; de igual manera hablaron con Victoria, haciéndole ver que ella no era menos importante, aunque a ella no le molestaba el hecho de que el trono se le otorgara a su hermana, al contrario, ella entendía su papel en la familia, por lo cual no había ninguna disputa que ocasionara peleas familiares.

El día en el que Katrina cumplió 18 años, se brindó un gran baile en su honor, donde pretendientes de todos los lugares fueron a presentarse y así uno lograr desposarla. Todos le llevaron presentes, unos muy grandes otros muy discretos, pero eso a ella no le intereso. En un momento del baile, un joven la había invitado a bailar, fue en ese momento, en la pista de baile, que encontró a su futuro esposo. Él la aparto de la multitud al término de la pieza, donde en el balcón le declaro su amor a la joven. Al día siguiente, este mismo hablo con los reyes para pedir su mano. El joven Gabriel Montesquieu, príncipe de otro reino, tenía sus prioridades, su padre había enfermado y muerto, dejándolo a su hijo a cargo de su reino. Después de discutir la situación se llegó a un acuerdo entre las familias Vega y Montesquieu. Los jóvenes se casaron, Katrina tuvo que declinar el puesto de reina, para ser reina al lado de su esposo Gabriel, en el reino de su marido, dejándole el trono a la joven Victoria.

Ante la decisión de sus padres de que ella fuese quien tomaría el trono ella se preocupó, no creía tener suficiente madera de monarca, eso no les preocupaba a los reyes, ya que ellos confiaban plenamente en su hija. Victoria siempre obediente, de carácter sumiso y un corazón noble, no sabía cómo manejaría la situación, pero no dejo que su desconfianza la abrumara antes de tiempo, con 15 años tenía otros 3 por delante para casarse, y otros 7 para asumir su puesto como reina.

A pesar de ser un reino muy tranquilo, donde casi nada ocurría, y los actos de uno que otro vándalo eran castigados, habían empezado hace pocos años una ola de robos hacia la gente de la burguesía, desaparición de monedas de oro, joyas, ropas, pero nada más costoso. A pesar de varios intentos por capturar al nuevo criminal, estos eran inútiles, ya que era demasiado hábil, escurridizo, y la falta de testigos quienes reconocieran o dieran una explicación detallada de su apariencia hacia más difícil su captura. Se le conocía entre los habitantes y miembros de las fuerzas de justicia como El Cuervo, ya que su vestimenta constaba de un elegante traje negro, compuesto por unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco marrón obscuro y sobre este un saco de corte inglés, su rostro siempre cubierto por un antifaz negro que le cubría gran parte de la cara, solo dejaba al descubierto sus labios y barbilla, y sus profundos ojos azules verdosos. Siempre cargaba consigo ocultas unas grandes tijeras, no como arma, sino como herramienta, nunca había cometido un asesinato, solo pequeños robos en repetidas ocasiones.

El rey junto con el Consejo Real y miembros del Cuerpo de Justicia estaban preocupados por capturar al autor de dichos robos lo antes posible, pero, conforme los años pasaban, más escurridizo de hacía, haciendo la posibilidad de capturarlo cada vez más lejana.

Jadelyn August West, hija de un comerciante de telas y una florista, nacida en una familia acomodada, gracias a que su padre ganaba mucho dinero con su trabajo, y su madre dueña de una de las más conocidas florerías del lugar, a la edad de 5 años, su mamá volvió a quedar embarazada, de su hermano menor Christian, a pesar de que los doctores le dijeron que era un riesgo tener otro hijo. Nueve meses después nació el más joven de la familia West, pero lamentablemente su madre falleció tras la labor de parto. Tras el fallecimiento de su esposa, Francis West se dedicó a trabajar para sacar adelante a su hija de seis años y su bebé recién nacido. Un año después, Francis cayó presó de la enfermedad más grave de la época, para la cual aún no había cura, la peste; haciendo que la pequeña Jadelyn se preocupara por la situación económica de la familia, lograron mantenerse con los fondos de su padre los que su madre había dejado antes de fallecer durante dos años, viviendo en la florería de su madre, ya que no tenían para costear su antiguo modo de vida.

A la edad de diez y cuatro años, los pequeños West quedaron huérfanos, su padre había fallecido justo cuando creían que se estaba mejorando. Jadelyn siendo ahora la más grande de la familia, teniendo a su cuidado a su pequeño hermano consiguió pequeños empleos en las florerías del barrio donde vivían, algunas señoras comprensivas le pagaban el doble, conociendo la situación de los pequeños, algunas otras cuidaban del pequeño Chris, otras más les hacían de comer, los invitaban a cenar y les donaban ropa, muebles y lo que necesitaran. Los dos estaban creciendo, y necesitaban más cosas, así que Jadelyn, al no ver otra salida, se dedicó al robo, en ocasiones seguidas, procurando hacerlo a las personas burguesas, ya que ellos tenían más de lo que necesitaban; ganándose el sobrenombre otorgado por miembros del pueblo, el Consejo Real y el Cuerpo de Justicia.

Nadie sospecharía que una huérfana indefensa pudiera ser El Cuervo, uno de los ladrones más hábiles y buscados del reino. Conservando su trabajo en las florerías y ya que su hermanito trabajaba también, solo cometía sus robos en ocasiones esporádicas, ya que con el salario de ella y el del pequeño y una pequeña ayuda monetaria salida de un robo podían mantenerse en condiciones de vida estables. Al menos no se podían quejar...


	2. Pedido Especial

**Pedido especial**

**;;**

Era una hermosa mañana, Victoria Vega había despertado hace apenas unos momentos con la idea de que hoy habían pendientes que resolver para el baile de la próxima noche, así era, al otro día estaría celebrando sus dieciocho años, ella ya sabía lo que eso significaba; encontrar un buen joven para casarse y tiempo después asumir su puesto como reina, todos sus pensamientos se disiparon en el momento en el que su dama de compañía entró a su habitación con una toalla en una mano y en la otra una bandeja de plata con sales de baño dirigiéndose hacia el baño de la habitación.

-"Buen día princesa Victoria ¿Desea que le vaya preparando la bañera?"- Preguntó amablemente Catherine Hannah Valentine, una joven dama de compañía, la cual también estaba a sus servicios.

-"Buen día para ti también Catherine" – respondió mientras se levantaba se su cama –"Me encantaría, por favor y gracias"– continuó dirigiéndose hacia su vestidor para escoger un atuendo adecuado.

-"Su baño está listo, princesa"– dijo Catherine mientras le acercaba la toalla que cargaba con ella a la joven princesa.

-"Muchas gracias, pero déjala en el tocador si eres tan amable"– dijo la princesa haciéndole un ademán hacia donde debía colocarla.

Una vez elegido que atuendo iba a usar, lo dejó en su cama, dónde Catherine aguardaba por si la joven heredera al trono deseaba algo más.

**;;**

Al terminar de haber tomado su baño y haberse vestido, la princesa se dirigió a la sala de estar de la segunda planta del Gran Palacio Real en espera de sus padres para que bajasen todos juntos a tomar el desayuno, hasta que nuevamente Catherine la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Princesa, el desayuno ya está listo, sus padres la aguardan en el comedor para que baje y se les una"-

-"Gracias por avisarme, estaré ahí de inmediato, no es necesario que les avises"- respondió Victoria amablemente levantándose del asiento donde estaba esperando.

-"Lo que usted desee, princesa"- dijo Catherine haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse.

**;;**

Una vez terminado el desayuno, un grupo de sirvientas se dispuso a limpiar el comedor. Los reyes junto con la princesa se retiraron hacia la sala de estar de la planta baja para dejar que las muchachas terminasen su trabajo sin inconvenientes.

-"Victoria, he visto que ya estás lista, recuerda que hoy iremos a escoger los arreglos florales para los centros de mesa del baile de mañana"- dijo la reina terminando con el silencio.

-"Si, lo recuerdo, y ya estoy lista para partir cuando quieras, ¿iremos nosotras dos solamente?"- preguntó la princesa.

-"Cuando llegue Joseph con el carruaje lo verás por ti misma"- respondió su madre dejando a Victoria en duda.

-"Está bien madre"- dijo Victoria mientras suspiraba y aguardaba a que el chofer llegase para poder averiguar de lo que su madre hablaba.

-"Bueno, si me disculpan, debo irme, a atender asuntos del reino con el Consejo Real"- dijo el rey levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-"Nos vemos más tarde, querido"- -"Hasta luego, padre"- se despidieron ambas.

**;;**

-"¡Trina!"- gritó Victoria al subirse al carruaje y ver a su hermana sentada dentro de éste.

-"¡Tori!"- gritó de igual manera la mayor de las hermanas Vega mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hermanita.

-"Me alegra que te haya gustado tu sorpresa adelantada de cumpleaños"- dijo su madre al subir al carruaje.

-"Me encanta, madre" exclamó alegremente Victoria.

-"No las he visto desde hace, ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres o cuatro años? Desde que te casaste y te fuiste con Gabriel, te he extrañado Katrina"- continuó Victoria dejando ir a su hermana del abrazo.

-"Lo sé, tiene demasiado tiempo. En fin, he venido para acompañarles en la celebración de mañana"- dijo Katrina.

-"¡Fantástico!"- gritó la más joven de las Vega de alegría.

**;;**

Durante el viaje las tres damas de la familia real se pusieron al día con lo que había acontecido en ese tiempo de estar separadas. Katrina les explicó que estaría de visita tres meses junto con su esposo, pero al término del primero él regresaría a vigilar la situación de su reino, y después volvería por ella para regresar.

**;;**

Al llegar a la Zona Florista, las tres damas fueron escoltadas por tres guardias hacia la florería más grande y conocida del lugar. Las tres Vega entraron al gran establecimiento admirando desde la entrada la rica variedad de flores, su atención hacia las flores se terminó cuando fueron recibidas por un pequeño niño de ojos verdes, piel pálida y cabellos negros largos algo alborotados, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul celeste algo percudida, que le hacía verse aún más pálido. Se acercó tímidamente hacia las tres damas para recibirlas.

-"Bienvenidas a nuestra enorme florería, donde tenemos una extensa variedad de flores, de temporada y las más comunes, contamos con bellos arreglos florales hechos a sus gustos personales y hacemos todo tipo de pedidos, no importan lo grandes o urgentes que sean. ¿Qué desean?"- dijo el pequeño.

-"Aww, ¿acaso no es la cosita más linda que han visto?"- dijo Katrina alborotándole el cabello al pequeño.

-"Ciertamente lo es"- respondió Victoria.

-"Bueno, pequeño caballero, hemos venido a solicitar un gran pedido de arreglos florales que deben estar listos para mañana a más tardar"- continuó la madre de las jóvenes.

-"Entendido, permítame _mi lady,_ traeré a alguien para que se haga cargo de anotar su pedido"- dijo el pequeño antes de alejarse corriendo y desaparecer entre las flores.

-"Que caballerito más lindo"- dijo la reina Holly, a lo que sus hijas asintieron riendo.

**;;**

No tardó demasiado para que el pequeño niño regresara con una joven de la mano. Tenía el mismo color de cabello que el pequeño, al igual que el pálido tono de piel, ojos azules verdosos profundos, vestía un pantalón café sostenido por unos tirantes gruesos negros, con una blusa de botones blanca, algo percudida al igual que la de él, metida en los pantalones, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes gruesos color café, de su bolsillo frontal derecho se asomaban unas enormes tijeras muy brillantes. Su cabello negro estaba algo alborotado, el cual, al ver a las tres damas tan bien arregladas se trató de arreglar, recogiendo el mechón que cubría su rostro y colocándolo detrás de su oreja izquierda.

No supo porque lo había hecho, solo quiso verse bien ante ella, ya que al verla sus ojos la estudiaron de pies a cabeza, su sonrisa, sus ojos marrones como el chocolate, su hermoso cabello que caía con gracia sobre sus hombros y sus mejillas tan lindas, le pareció hermosa, solo buscaba acercarse a ella, escuchar su voz, su risa, de pronto se sintió extraña, sus latidos se aceleraban, sus manos comenzaban a sudar, no entendía esos sentimientos encontrados que la joven Vega le produjo, así que decidió hacerlos a un lado y tratar de disimular sus nervios.

-"Gracias por avisarme, Chris, ¿Podrías ir y ayudar a Robbie con las demás rosas? Yo me encargaré de atender a las damas"- dijo la joven entregándole el gran par de tijeras que se encontraban en su bolsillo, el pequeño las tomó y salió de ahí desapareciendo nuevamente entre las flores.

Al verla, Victoria comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, jamás había visto a una joven más hermosa que ella, unos ojos tan cautivadores, que al verlos, se perdió en ellos y no veía razón para no hacerlo, era algo nuevo y extraño para ella y entre más se aproximaba a ella, su corazón parecía latir más rápido, al verla recogerse el mechón de cabello no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

-"Mi hermano me ha informado que ustedes desean hacer un pedido"- dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes y los guardaba donde anteriormente se encontraban el par de tijeras.

-"Exactamente, ese amable caballero le ha informado bien, deseamos hacer un pedido de centro de mesa florales" dijo la madre de las jóvenes Vega.

-"¿Para qué ocasión serían? No es por atrevimiento, es para saber qué tipo de arreglo serían más convenientes"- preguntó la joven Jadelyn sacando del bolsillo de su blusa una pequeña libreta donde anotar la información. Mientras encontraba una pluma con que escribir, la madre de Victoria le explicaba la ocasión.

-"Un baile de cumpleaños"- reafirmó mientras anotaba en su libreta. –"¿Quién será la feliz festejada?" dijo fingiendo interés sin apartar la mirada de sus apuntes.

-"Mi hermosa hermanita Victoria"- dijo Katrina tomando por los hombros a su hermana haciendo que ésta se sonrojara ante el cumplido. Jadelyn la miró y sonrió levemente antes de volver su mirada a la libreta.

-"¿Cuántos años cumples?" preguntó Jadelyn ocasionando que Victoria se sonrojase de nuevo antes de responder a su pregunta.

-"Dieciocho"- respondió tímidamente con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-"¿Tienen ya algo en mente sobre el arreglo?"- preguntó Jadelyn cambiando de tema. –"O ¿gustarían pasar con André para elegir que flores desean en los arreglos y la forma de estos?"

-"No estaría mal un vistazo a las flores, ciertamente tengo algo en mente, pero he visto gran variedad de flores hermosas, llevará un rato decidir"- dijo la reina Holly tomando del hombro a su hija Katrina.

-"Victoria, hija, tu quédate aquí con la joven y dale los detalles del evento y el pedido, trataremos no tardar"- dijo mientras se alejaban y las recibía un joven de tez morena, después de hablar algo los tres desaparecieron entre las flores, con el joven André guiando a las damas a través de estas.

**;;**

-"Tengo todos los datos que necesito, muchas gracias"- dijo extendiéndole un pequeño papel "Toma, aquí está tu comprobante, tu solo preséntalo a quien te vaya a llevar el pedido para comprobar que sea el correcto"- dijo Jadelyn guardando la libreta y la pluma en su bolsillo.

Victoria tomó la nota y la guardó en un bolsillo de su falda tímidamente, mientras Jadelyn la miraba con una sonrisa tímida.

-"Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- preguntó Victoria tratando de saber lo más que pudiese de la joven sin parecer desesperada.

-"Jadelyn, me llamo Jadelyn August West"- respondió la joven dirigiendo sus bellos ojos azules hacia Victoria –"¿y tú?"

-"Victoria Anabel Vega"- respondió perdiéndose en el fascinante azul de esos ojos que la miraban atentamente.

Jadelyn le extendió la mano a Victoria, y ella la estrechó en un formal saludo. Al contacto de sus manos ambas sintieron una explosión de nuevas emociones, escalofríos, nervios, causando que las mejillas de ambas se tornaran en un discreto tono rojizo al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia sus manos aún unidas, de ahí subiendo hasta encontrarse de nuevo, perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra, ninguna quería dejar ir, sosteniendo la mirada y el saludo un largo rato, Victoria valiente e inconscientemente se fue acercando cada vez más a Jadelyn, causando que los nervios de ambas aumentasen. Hasta que el trance en el que se encontraban ambas terminó.

–"Un placer conocerte"- dijo Victoria.

-"El placer es todo mío"- respondió Jadelyn haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran nuevamente y se soltaran las manos.

-"Tienes unos hermosos ojos"- dijo Victoria sin pensar lo que decía, alejando su mirada para que no notara la vergüenza en ella.

-"Muchas gracias, Vega"- respondió Jadelyn imitando a Victoria.

-"Puedes llamarme Tori"- dijo Victoria.

-"Entendido, Vega, tu puedes llamarme Jade, para ser honesta Jadelyn no me gusta mucho"- admitió la joven.

-"A mí me gusta, tienes un hermoso nombre, Jade"-

Antes de poder responderle el cumplido a Victoria, su madre y hermana habían regresado interrumpiendo un lindo momento para ambas.

-"Vamos hermanita, todo está listo"-dijo Katrina a su hermana tomándola por la muñeca acercándola más a la salida. Jadelyn vio como se acercaban a la salida mientras un sentimiento de tristeza llegaba a ella. En el momento que Katrina se distrajo y le soltó la muñeca, Victoria corrió hacia Jadelyn quien ya estaba de espaldas con los guantes puestos dispuesta a irse, y la detuvo tomándola del brazo y plantando un tierno beso en la mejilla de la joven.

-"Nos veremos luego, Jadelyn"-susurró Victoria antes de irse y desaparecer en la salida de la florería apresuradamente.

**;;**

-"¿Tienes idea de quien era ella?"- preguntó André sacando a Jadelyn de sus pensamientos.

-"Solo sé que se llama Victoria Vega y mañana celebrará su cumpleaños"- respondió confundida.

-"En efecto, Victoria Anabel Vega, hija del rey David VII, heredera al trono, la princesa Victoria"- respondió el joven emocionado.

–"No te creo"- dijo seria Jadelyn creyendo que el joven bromeaba.

-"No es broma, el evento de mañana será un baile, mucha gente asistirá, y varios jóvenes buscarán desposarla"- reafirmó André.

-"Esta bien, te creo"- admitió la joven algo irritada ante la idea de que alguien la desposara, se sintió engañada, sintió celos por quien fuese el futuro esposo de Victoria y sorprendida por el hecho de que fuera miembro de la familia real.

Victoria, en cambio, iba en el carruaje con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin dejar de pensar en la forma en la que Jadelyn reía, en la que se sonrojaba, en lo bien que se sentía tomar su mano y en el profundo azul verdoso sus ojos.

* * *

**Por favor, háganme saber si les gustó el plot de la historia:3**


	3. Preparativos

******Después de leer los reviews decidí seguir con ésta historia, ya que tengo planeado todo y la respuesta ha sido positiva de parte de quienes se tomaron la amable molestia de dejar review.**

* * *

**Preparativos**

**;;**

Era una mañana tranquila, Jadelyn se había ausentado la mayor parte de la noche, para escabullirse en la casa de cierto burgués para así poder conseguir el dinero necesario para los víveres de la semana. Al regresar la joven había colocado las compras en una mesa, cerca de un sillón. Su pequeño hermano Christian no había notado su ausencia, hasta que esa mañana al despertar y salir de su habitación vio a su hermana sumergida en un gran cobertor rendida por el sueño en el sillón. El notó las bolsas de papel en la mesa y saco las compras de estas disponiéndose a acomodarlas en la pequeña alacena de la cocina. No era la primera vez que la despensa aparecía ahí, junto a su muy cansada hermana, las primeras se veces lo cuestiono a ella, pero su hermana solo le decía que ese no era su asunto, el pequeño, confiando plenamente en que su hermana siempre conseguiría de cierta forma como mantenerlos, nunca la cuestionaba. El consideraba que lo menos que podría hacer para ayudarle en ese aspecto era dejar de dudar de ella y colocar las compras en su debido lugar.

Al terminar de acomodar la despensa, el pequeño se unió a su hermana en el sillón, apartando el cobertor para poder abrazarla, a pesar de que no hacia frió, el pequeño se sentía protegido por su abrazo y el cobertor que los cubría. Al poco rato Jadelyn se despertó con el peso de su hermanito sobre ella, volteo la mirada hacia la despensa, la cual no se encontraba ahí, solo un bulto de bolsas de papel bien dobladas, sabiendo así que Chris habría organizado las compras mientras ella dormía. El pequeño se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, sosteniéndola firmemente en un tierno abrazo, ante la escena su hermana mayor sonrió y le sacudió el cabello mientras se levantaba lentamente, haciendo que el pequeño despertara.

-"Buen día, Chris, he visto que la despensa que he traído se encuentra ordenada ¿acaso ha sido obra tuya?"- pregunto la joven bromeando.

El pequeño se froto los ojos y se sentó en el sillón.

-"Si, lo he hecho yo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, considerando lo mucho que tú haces por mi"-

Jadelyn sonrió dirigiéndose a la cocina, seguida de Christian.

-"Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada pequeño"- dijo la joven mientras tomaba una jarra metálica con agua dispuesta a hervir. –"Ese es asunto mío"- continuo mientras tomaba una bolsa llena de granos de café.

-"Esta bien, Jade"- respondió su hermanito. -¡Puedo tomar café yo también?"- pregunto al ver a su hermana mientras se preparaba uno para ella.

-"Por supuesto que no"- respondió después de tomar un sorbo de su taza, al ver el puchero que su respuesta había provocado, le alboroto el cabello.

-"Vamos, deja los pucheros, haré el desayuno ¿quieres ayudarme?"- pregunto la joven para sacar de su berrinche al pequeño, Christian sonrió y se dirigió a la alacena para tomar una canasta de huevos.

-"Claro, te ayudare"- dijo sonriente el más pequeño de los West acercándose a su hermana con la canasta.

**;;**

Al terminar el desayuno los hermanos West se dirigieron a la florería, donde Christian se encargaba de regar los arreglos florales del pedido de las Vega, mientras su hermana Jadelyn recortaba los tallos de las rosas y les quitaba las espinas, para después dárselas a Robert y así él y otras damas preparaban el resto de los arreglos.

Una vez terminados todos los arreglos florales el grupo de jóvenes se encargó de subirlos al carruaje de entregas donde serían transportados al Palacio Real. Jadelyn se ofreció a entregarlos con ellos, ya que sabría que sería una oportunidad para volver a ver a la princesa, así que Andrew, Beckett, Robbie y ella se dirigieron hacia el lugar del evento.

**;;**

Mientras tanto en el Palacio Real los preparativos del gran baile habían iniciado desde el amanecer, los sirvientes del Palacio se encargaban de decorar el lugar, las cocineras de preparar un enorme banquete; el Rey David discutía asuntos con el Consejo Real sobre el futuro del reino el cual estaría en manos de la joven Victoria desde esa noche, mientras las tres damas Vega arreglaban sus elegantes atuendos para el baile de esa noche.

-"Disculpe la interrupción su alteza, en la entrada se encuentra una joven que dice que viene de la gran florería, junto con tres jóvenes más a hacer entrega de los arreglos ¿Dónde quiere que le informe que los coloquen?"- pregunta Catherine entrando al cuarto de la joven Victoria después de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Al escuchar de la joven que había llegado, la princesa Victoria dejó a un lado el vestido que estaba en sus manos para acercarse a su madre quien se hallaba al lado de la pelirroja dama de compañía.

-"Gracias por avisar Catherine, infórmales de favor que en un momento bajaré a recibirles y darles instrucciones"-.

-"Yo te acompañaré madre, quisiera ver los arreglos"- dijo apresuradamente Victoria, tratando de ocultar la emoción que provocaba el saber que tal vez vería de nuevo a Jadelyn.

"Yo también quisiera verlos"- dijo Katrina acercándose a las damas.

-"En ese caso, iremos todas"- dijo la madre de ambas tomándolas por un hombro a cada una guiándolas a la salida.

Catherine fue rápidamente a la entrada del Palacio para hablar con la joven que la esperaba. Jadelyn y los demás jóvenes asintieron ante el recado y agradecieron amablemente la invitación de pasar a la sala de estar. Una vez ahí se sentaron en un largo sillón que se encontraba casi arrinconado en una esquina al fondo de la sala, los jóvenes admiraban las decoraciones elegantes de la gran sala, mientras Jadelyn se encontraba invadida por los nervios expresados por su pierna que se movía rápidamente, mientras Catherine se disculpaba y se retiraba de la sala dejando a los jóvenes explorando con la mirada el lugar y a la joven perdida en sus pensamientos.

Por alguna razón que todavía no lograba encontrar, la idea de que Victoria fuese a entrar en cualquier momento la tenía llena de emoción y a la vez de nervios, y más porque ella era la princesa, una razón más para querer impresionarla.

**;;**

Al llegar a la sala las tres damas Vega se encontraron con los jóvenes sentados inmóviles en el sillón cerca de la ventana, con la mirada en esta, admirando el paisaje, mientras Jadelyn solo miraba al suelo y movía la pierna nerviosamente, gesto el cual Victoria encontró adorable. Al ver a las tres damas de la familia real los jóvenes se levantaron rápidamente para hacer una pequeña reverencia, lo que Jadelyn no notó ya que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, André, que estaba a su lado le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que se levantara, lo cual la hico saltar de su asiento rápidamente y hacer la reverencia con las mejillas coloradas mientras los demás jóvenes, incluida la princesa Victoria, se reían discretamente ante el descuido de Jadelyn.

-"Buen día su alteza, hemos venido a entregar el pedido real"- dijo el joven Andrew dirigiéndose a la reina haciendo un ademán hacia quienes lo acompañaban, a lo cual respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza mirando a la reina, Jadelyn en cambio, dirigió su mirada a Victoria, quien estaba mirando al joven de tez morena hablar sin notar el par de ojos azules que la observaban con cierta admiración.

_"Buen día jóvenes"- respondió la reina con una gran sonrisa –"Soy la reina Holly Vega, pero pueden llamarme Holly" - dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a sus hijas y las acercaba más a los jóvenes.

-"Mi nombre es Angela Katrina Vega de Montesquieu, pero pueden llamarme Trina"- dijo la hermana mayor de las Vega dándole la mano a los jóvenes frente a ella. –"Un gusto conocerlos"-.

-"M-mi n-nombre es Victoria Anabel Vega"- dijo la más joven de la familia mientras de igual manera le daba la mano a los jóvenes con sus ojos en el suelo por la vergüenza, -"P-pero p-pueden llamarme Tori"-.

-"Beckett Avan Oliver"- dijo el primer joven de cabello largo, café oscuro al igual que sus ojos, complexión delgada, alto y muy buen parecido, de tez morena clara, vestido con unos pantalones cafés y una camisa de manga larga color crema la cual estaba metida en su pantalón cubierta por un chaleco abierto del mismo color que sus pantalones y zapatos negros algo desgastados, -"Pueden llamarme Beck"- termino diciendo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-"Andrew Leon Harris"- dijo el segundo, de tez morena más oscura que Beck, con el cabello más largo que éste, un poco más bajo y más cuerpo, traía puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca de manga larga arremangada hasta el hombro, igual, metida en los pantalones y unos zapatos cafés, –"Pero pueden llamarme André"- terminó con una sonrisa amigable metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-"Robert Matthew Shapiro"- dijo el tercero, tez pálida, cabello rizado oscuro, semejante al de sus ojos, un poco despeinado, al igual que los otros jóvenes, usaba lentes de mica negra, muy notorios, una camisa rosa clara, manga corta, que estaba fuera de sus pantalones cafés claros y zapatos cafés oscuros, -"Pero si gustan, pueden llamarme Robbie"- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-"Jadelyn August West"- terminó diciendo la joven, de tez aún más pálida que la de Robbie, ojos azules verdosos los cuales Victoria conocía perfectamente de tanto admirarlos, vestía con unos pantalones azules oscuros, que le quedaban algo largos, se podría decir, ya que estaban doblados por el final, sostenidos por unos tirantes azules del mismo color, una camisa azul claro de manga tres cuartos metida en sus pantalones y zapatos negros, -"Pero p-pueden llamarme Jade"- dijo tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa, ya que tenía la mirada de todos sobre ella, pero la de Victoria era la única que la preocupaba y la ponía aún más nerviosa, por lo cual se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que temblara.

-"Un placer conocerlos a todos, Beck, André, Robbie, y Jade"- dijo la reina Holly muy entusiasta.

Después de darles las instrucciones a los jóvenes, la reina procedió a retirarse junto con Katrina, Beck, André y Robbie para supervisar la descarga de los arreglos del carruaje, mientras que Jadelyn era guiada por la joven Victoria, bajo las órdenes de su madre, hacia el salón de baile el cual daba a un hermoso jardín, para que viese dónde serían colocados los arreglos.

En el camino hacia el salón de baile, Victoria había decidido usar el pretexto de guiarla para tomar de la muñeca a Jadelyn, a lo cual valiente y nerviosamente respondió moviéndola y cambiar la posición para así tomarla de la mano, Victoria volteó a verla ante el tierno acto, a lo cual Jadelyn sonrió sin mirarla, haciendo que ambas caminaran en silencio, sin mirarse, disfrutando de la sensación que las invadía.

Era como la primera vez, sus manos encajaban perfectamente, se sentía correcto, a pesar de los nervios del momento Victoria entrelazó sus dedos entre los de Jadelyn, haciendo que los nervios aumentasen; el corazón de ambas latía fuertemente, y su respiración se agitaba. Tratando de ocultar los nervios, Jadelyn admiraba las pinturas y esculturas del lugar, el decorado era hermoso y muy elegante, uno de los corredores, el cual llevaba haca el salón, tenía retratos familiares, donde se veía a la familia real posando con elegancia, y otras donde era la misma familia Vega y otros miembros de la familia real, e individuales, de Victoria, Katrina en distintas edades, uno dónde se veían a las hermanas juntas de bebés, el cual le pareció adorable, y otro dónde estaban los reyes David y Holly.

Mientras Jadelyn admiraba las pinturas, Victoria la admiraba a ella, se sabía de memoria el castillo así que la inercia la guiaba mientras sus ojos se encontraban clavados en el rostro de la joven. Jadelyn sentía la mirada, pero la ignoraba para que los nervios cesaran.

Cuando por fin Jadelyn decidió voltear a ver, Victoria se sonrojó haciendo que la joven West riera nerviosamente.

-"Quien viera a la princesa Vega tan sonrojada"- dijo Jadelyn en tono de burla.

-"N-no estoy sonrojada"- dijo Victoria bajando la mirada tímidamente.

-"Si, claro"- respondió Jadelyn en tono sarcástico.

-"Cállese, señorita Jadelyn"- ordenó entre risas nerviosas la princesa.

-"Lo que su alteza desee"- respondió la mayor de los West en un tono coqueto.

**;;**

Al llegar al salón se soltaron de las manos, para que ninguno de los sirvientes viera el tierno gesto de las jóvenes, Victoria procedió a explicarle a Jadelyn donde deberían ir los arreglos florales, después de darle las instrucciones los demás jóvenes llegaron, siguiendo a Holly y a Katrina, jalando cada uno una pequeña carretilla donde se encontraban los arreglos. Jadelyn se acercó a los jóvenes para decirles donde querían los arreglos, y así disponerse a ayudarles para tener todo listo.

André y Beck habían pasado lo que restaba de la mañana colocando los arreglos en las mesas, mientras Jadelyn y Robbie los arreglaban y regaban, Holly, Katrina y Victoria estaban supervisando que las decoraciones quedaran perfectas. De vez en cuando Victoria volteaba a ver a Jadelyn procurando que nadie lo notara, lo mismo hacía Jadelyn, en ocasiones sus miradas se encontraban, lo cual hacía que se sonrojaran y dirigieran la mirada hacia otro lado.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, la reina Holly invitó a los jóvenes a unírseles en el comedor, para comer todos juntos, pesar de que los jóvenes declinaran la invitación, entre la reina, Victoria y Jadelyn convencieron al grupo de muchachos a quedarse un rato más, al final aceptaron, lo cual alegró a las jóvenes, ya que tendrían un tiempo más cerca.

Se sentaron en el gran comedor después de presentarse ante el Rey David y el esposo de Katrina, Gabriel, quienes acababan de llegar para comer con la familia, y ahora, los jóvenes de la florería. El rey David ocupaba la silla de la esquina, a su lado, la reina Holly, seguida por Katrina al lado de su esposo Gabriel, enfrente de ellos, al lado de su padre, estaba sentada Victoria, a su lado Jadelyn, seguida por Beck, André y al final Robbie.

Mientras esperaban a que la comida llegara, conversaron entre todos, el rey era una persona muy agradable, la cual hacia bromas y le gustaba conocer gente nueva, en cambio Gabriel era muy serio, casi no comentaba nada, pero no era grosero con los jóvenes, solo tenía un carácter prudente. Mientras disfrutaban lo que los jóvenes llamaron un gran banquete, David, Holly, Katrina y Gabriel discutían asuntos del reino de los Montesquieu, los jóvenes se limitaban a comer y no hacer muchas preguntas, solo responder cuando alguien les preguntara algo.

En el momento en el que David y Gabriel comenzaron a discutir sobre la ola de crímenes a manos de El Cuervo, Jadelyn se encontró algo nerviosa respecto al tema, por lo cual comenzó a mover su pierna rápidamente como lo había hecho en la sala de espera, por lo cual Victoria colocó su mano en la rodilla de la joven West para tranquilizarla suponiendo que la joven tenía ese mal hábito de mover la pierna, sin que nadie lo notara; Jadelyn volteó y con una sonrisa agradeció el gesto, Victoria respondió con una sonrisa; para ellas, no había nadie más que importara en ese momento, en esa mesa, se tenían a ellas dos, era lo único en lo que podían pensar, a pesar de que por dentro, algo les decía que lo que hacían estaba mal. Jadelyn colocó su mano sobre la de Victoria, ambas manos tomadas sobre la rodilla de Jadelyn, mientras la princesa rozaba su dedo pulgar haciendo círculos en la mano de Jadelyn, lo cual les provocaba escalofríos a ambas.

Durante el resto de la comida Jadelyn y Victoria mantuvieron sus manos entrelazadas, solo las separaban cuando necesitaban utilizarlas, lo cual no sucedió mucho, no se dirigían tanto la mirada, para no causar algún tipo de sospecha, pero ambas sabían que lo que sentía una, la otra también.

Después de la comida, los jóvenes procedieron a retirarse, antes de irse, los reyes los invitaron al baile real, el grupo de jóvenes aceptó la invitación alagados ante tanta cordialidad de parte de la Familia Real, mientras los muchachos estaban seguros de poder ir, Jadelyn no sabía si debería, ya que la idea de asistir a un baile donde vería a Victoria con otros pretendientes la ponía algo molesta, no entendía porque, o al menos, no quería reconocer que tenía celos. Los jóvenes se despidieron y se retiraron en el carruaje, mientras la familia Vega los veía marcharse.

La princesa Victoria se encontraba de lo más alegre, ya que Jadelyn había aceptado su invitación, ansiaba tanto que el sol se ocultara para poder verla de nuevo, mientras en el carruaje, Jadelyn batallaba con la idea de ir para ver a Victoria entre múltiples pretendientes o salir a ver que conseguía en una noche de delitos menores, por un lado quería asistir para volver a ver a su princesa, pero por el otro, pensaba que Victoria no estaría con ella, dudaba que el hecho de que ella fuese amable y linda con ella se debiera a lo mismo que provocaba que Jadelyn fuese así con ella, no comprendía porque quería a la joven Vega para ella sola, solo, era lo que ella la hacía sentir.

* * *

**Review si opinan que Jadelyn debería presentarse en el baile, o si debería salir como El Cuervo :)**


	4. ¿Asistir o no asistir? I

******Debo admitir que los reviews me encantan, motivan a seguir con la idea, gracias a todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia de dejar uno, dos, tres, etc.**

* * *

**¿Asistir o no asistir? I**

**;;**

De camino a la florería, los jóvenes discutían sobre el atuendo que usarían para el baile de esa noche, los tres muchachos coincidieron en que usarían un traje de gala, mientras la joven se debatía mentalmente el asistir o no asistir, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a lo que los tres jóvenes decían, ellos al principio ignoraron la ausencia de palabras de la joven, hasta que le preguntaron si ella asistiría, y de hacerlo, que vestimenta llevaría. Al no obtener respuesta, fue claro el hecho de que algo tenía ocupada la mente de la joven desde que salieron del palacio.

-"Jade, Jade"- dijo Beck mientras agitaba a la joven suavemente para que esta le prestara atención.

-"¿Qué quieres Beckett?"- respondió Jadelyn un poco molesta ante la sacudida que el joven le había dado.

-"Calma, solo queríamos saber si asistirías al baile, pero al parecer tu mente la abarcan otros pensamientos ¿En qué tanto piensas?"- pregunto el joven en tono preocupado.

-"Si Jade, llevas perdida en tus pensamientos todo lo que lleva del camino"- dijo Robbie girando su cabeza para ver a Jadelyn y Beck en los asientos traseros del carruaje.

-"Cierto, no te he escuchado pronunciar ni una sola palabra"- reafirmo André sin quitar los ojos del camino, ya que el conducía.

-"Yo solo estoy decidiendo si debo ir, al baile, pero a mi parecer no es una buena idea"- la joven suspiro ante su respuesta.

-"Deberías ir, hace mucho no te das tiempo para ti"- dijo Beck haciendo pensar a la joven aún más sobre su decisión.

Lo que el joven había dicho era cierto, desde que su padre se ocupó más por su trabajo, ella era quien cuidaba a su pequeño hermano, cuando el enfermó, las cosas no cambiaron,al fallecer este y dejarla a ella con el pequeño Chris, ella asumió toda responsabilidad adulta, nunca tuvo tiempo de ser una niña, de jugar, celebrar sus cumpleaños, no tenía amigos hasta que conoció a Beck, Robbie y André, sin contar a los demás empleados de la florería, y a los de las otras, amigos de la familia y gente amable que fue conociendo en su vida. Hace muchos años que no se daba tiempo de ser feliz y disfrutar de su vida, sin pensar en responsabilidades, aunque fuese por una sola noche, un solo evento, el baile de esa noche era una oportunidad para salir a divertirse, y probablemente no vería otra oportunidad así dentro de mucho tiempo.

-"Lo sé, Beck, pero tú no entiendes, no sé si deba ir"- se quejó la joven ante la impotencia de no poder confesar sus pensamientos, necesitaba una opinión de terceros, pero no sabía si debía confesar lo que tanto la aquejaba.

-"Si nos dijeras, tal vez entenderíamos tus razones"- dijo André, quien estaba muy atento a la conversación, a pesar de su deber de mantener la concentración en el camino.

-"Anda Jade, dinos, ¿Por qué tanta indecisión sobre ir?"- pregunto Robbie preocupado por su amiga.

Todos ellos sabían que algo le sucedía, desde el día anterior, desde que las damas Vega habían ido a la florería. Algo sucedía con Jadelyn y lo notaban, no era la misma de siempre. Toda la tarde después de la visita de las damas de la familia real, ella se comportaba diferente, algo en ella la hacía verse más feliz, en ocasiones aquejada, pero algo sucedió lo cual, esa mañana de la visita al palacio hizo que fuese más obvio el hecho de que la parecencia de una o de las tres Vega hacia que ella cambiase su actitud. Normalmente no la veían sonreír, pero esa mañana ahí la vieron hacerlo, tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta, ellos no dijeron nada, ya que les agradaba verla sonreír, y en raras ocasiones lo hacía.

Los tres sabían que eso que la puso tan alegre el día anterior y esa mañana, tenía algo que ver con que ahora ella estuviese tan sumergida en dudas.

-"No es nada"- trató de mentir Jadelyn, pero hasta su voz la delató, algo estaba ocurriendo dentro de ella.

Un mar de emociones nuevas, ella no sabía reconocer cuales eran, pero sabía el origen de estas, por una parte creía saberlo, pero no quería admitirlo, sabía que estaría mal admitirlo, admitir que sentía algo por ella, que desde que la vio hubo algo en ella que hizo que se impregnara en sus pensamientos, sentía que ella la hacía sentir bien, que ella no buscaría cambiarla, no esperaría nada de ella, podría ser ella misma a su lado. Con ella no podía evitar sonreír, Victoria la hacía sentir feliz.

-"Jade, tú tienes algo aquejándote, y ese algo también es culpable de tus alegrías repentinas de ayer y ésta mañana, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"- señaló Beck, en un tono preocupado pero a la vez firme, buscando obtener una respuesta de su amiga, la cual le preocupaba verla así.

Robbie no paraba de mirar a ambos jóvenes, estudiando sus expresiones, podía ver que Beck estaba tan preocupado por ella como él y André, solo que él era el único capaz de cuestionarle sus sentimientos a Jadelyn.

Jadelyn solo asintió dirigiendo su mirada a Beck, de ahí a Robbie y terminó en el suelo, haciendo que volviese a sus pensamientos.

Dentro de ella, los demonios de su pasado la atormentaban, tenía un pasado, una reputación formada como un ladrón, aunque si ella quisiera podría dejar todo atrás, ella lo dejaría atrás si Victoria se lo pedía; pero no podría, debía cuidar de su hermano, ¿de dónde obtendría el dinero extra para la despensa?, su sueldo y el de su hermano no era suficiente para comprar ropa, comida, mantener su hogar, pagar la educación de su pequeño hermano, la escuela a la que asistía casa Sábado, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, no le agradaba para nada el método para conseguir el dinero, robaba por necesidad. Cada vez que se ponía el traje de su padre, cada vez que se escabullía en las noches la culpa la atormentaba, cuando se adentraba sigilosamente entre una ventana mal cerrada o una puerta entreabierta, cuando encontraba su objetivo, joyas, dinero, cualquier cosa de valor, al tomarla sabía que estaba mal hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo, por Christian. El pequeño aprendió a no cuestionarla, confiaba plenamente en su hermana, y eso la hacía sentir aun peor. Si algún día la atrapaban, ¿Qué le diría a su hermano? No podía dejarlo sin nadie, aunque se quedase con la dueña de la florería quien los quería como si fuesen sus hijos, no podría dejarlo sin familia, sin la única persona en la que él había confiado para protegerlo.

-"Puedes decirnos lo que desees, para eso estamos los amigos"- dijo Robbie en tono tranquilo, buscando convencer a la joven.

Ella deseaba confesarle todo a ellos, sabía que no la juzgarían, que podría confiar en ellos, pero no estaba segura de que la tenía así, eran demasiadas emociones, sus demonios pasados atormentándola, la culpa de ser una de los ladrones más buscados del reino, los nuevos sentimientos por la princesa, ¿Qué pasaría en el futuro? Quería dejar atrás todo, pero El Cuervo era parte de ella, aprendió a ser valiente, fuerte, a superar todo su pasado y salir adelante, aunque requiriera del camino más difícil y arriesgado. Quería descubrir sus sentimientos respecto a la princesa, todo le parecía tan claro, pero tan confuso en incorrecto.

Sabía que de ir, la vería rodeada de pretendientes, quienes darían todo por parar el resto de sus vidas con la princesa, al igual que ella, ella quería poder ser capaz de asistir y confesarle lo que sentía, quería averiguar si la princesa sentía lo mismo que ella, ya que su actitud parecía indicar que si.

Y todo debido a una decisión: _¿Asistir o no asistir?_

Jadelyn suspiró y miró a los ojos a Robbie, buscando las palabras adecuadas para comenzar, estaba dispuesta a confesar todo lo que en su mente la acechaba, estaba confiada en que ellos guardarían sus secretos.

-"Y-yo, no sé por dónde comenzar"- dijo la joven, cerró los ojos por un momento mientras Beck y Robbie la miraban atentamente y André buscaba un lugar en el camino para aparcar el carruaje y pasarse a la parte de atrás, él también estaba preocupado por su amiga y quería ayudarles a los demás a obtener respuestas respecto al comportamiento de Jadelyn.

-"Comienza por decirnos ¿Por qué tu actitud ha cambiado en estos días?"- sugirió Robbie.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Jadelyn, algo confundida.

-"Desde que aparecieron las Vega ayer, en la florería, te comportabas diferente"- dijo Beck.

-"Te veías más alegre al hablar con la princesa, al igual que hoy, ésta mañana"- continuó Robbie.

-"Ellos tienen razón, has estado de un gran humor, hace años no te hemos visto así"- afirmó André mientras aparcaba el carruaje.

Jadelyn se quedó pensativa, mientras André se pasaba a la parte trasera, seguido por Robbie, ambos se sentaron frente a Jadelyn y Beck.

-"Tienen razón, he estado de un buen humor estos días, pero no estoy segura de sí debería decirles por qué"- dijo la joven mientras su pierna se agitaba rápidamente, seña de que está nerviosa. -"Además, no solo es mi buen humor, también, hay ciertas dudas que no estoy segura de que yo sola pueda aclarar"-

-"Ya te dijimos, puedes confiar en nosotros"- dijo André.

-"No importa lo que nos confíes, nunca te juzgaríamos"- afirmó Robbie.

-"Anda, dinos Jade"- dijo Beck mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la joven, ella lo miró a los ojos unos segundo, luego apartó la mirada y suspiró.

-"E-está bien"- tomó aire y valor –"C-creo que m-me gusta alguien"-

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron sin palabras, pero con más dudas acechándolos, observaron a la joven quien no podía controlar su temblorosa pierna y se mordía el labio. Beck alejó su mano del hombro de la joven ante su comportamiento nervioso.

-"Entendemos, pero ahora dinos ¿Quién es el afortunado?"- preguntó André con una mirada interrogante.

-"E-ese es el p-problema"- suspiró nuevamente la joven –"N-no es un, _el_"- dijo Jadelyn haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir _el. _Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos confundidos, no entendían hacia donde iba Jadelyn, a que se refería.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- preguntó Robbie.

-"Es una mujer"- dijo con una mueca de molestia e incomodidad ante los gestos de confusión de sus amigos, los cuales, al escuchar la respuesta de la joven, fueron reemplazados por unos de sorpresa.

_"Y-y es la princesa V-Victoria"- confesó la joven, haciendo que se sonrojara y regresara su mirada al suelo, evadiendo los gestos de sus amigos.

Estaban atónitos, no podían contener la impresión, claro que habían sabido de _casos_ en los que a una mujer les gusta otra, pero nunca imaginaron que Jadelyn fuera uno de _esos casos_.

-"¿Victoria Vega, la p-princesa, V-Victoria?"- preguntó Beck tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

Jadelyn solo miró a los tres jóvenes, sus amigos, tomó aire y asintió con la cabeza...

* * *

**En este capitulo traté de profundizar más en la mente de Jadelyn, al igual que haré en el próximo *spoilers*, ya que tiene que lidiar con los demonios de su pasado y presente, los cuales buscan alejarla de su felicidad, de ir en busca de ella. Pero para ello estarán André, Beck y Robbie, sus amigos, quienes la ayudarán a esclarecer sus pensamientos. Serán parte crucial en las decisiones de Jadelyn, ya que buscan que ella sea feliz.**

**Aprovecho**** para decir gracias a LindsayWest por dejar cuatro reviews seguidos, los cuales leí uno tras otro cada que aparecían mientras escribía éste capítulo, ****se que mencioné fan art, pero no lo hago público ya que solo son bocetos sin terminar (algún día los terminaré) en fin, podrás notar que en ésta ocasión 'la pierna loca' de Jadelyn regresa /a mi también me pasa, por eso decidí agregarle ese detalle/ esa parte, dedicada para ti por los reviews. **

**También para disculparme con OxygenLover por la falsa alarma con las Aclaraciones, así que no volveré a hacerlo (espero no verme obligada a-) y gracias por los reviews.**

**Por último JORI4EVER, he leido más de la mitad de tus fics, debo confesar que me encantan y que el hecho de ver tus reviews**** me emocionó /disculpa el acoso jaja/. **

******En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews, son de gran ayuda, por sus follows y por seguir leyendo ésto. Nos leemos luego /trataré de actualizar más seguido/. :)**


	5. ¿Asistir o no asistir? II

**¿Asistir o no asistir? II**

**;;**

Hubo un momento de silencio. Mientras los tres jóvenes procesaban la nueva información Jadelyn los miraba con un gesto de pena, se sentía avergonzada, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás, que era hora de aclarar todas las cuestiones. Beck tomó aire lentamente, buscando algo que decir, miró a la joven a los ojos y tomó su mano.

-"No tienes de que avergonzarte, Jade"- dijo el joven dándole una sonrisa para calmarla, ella respondió sonriéndole.

-"Cierto"- habló André –"Debo admitir que después de lo que ocurrió en la florería no me extraña, pero definitivamente no lo veía venir"- confesó entre risas.

-"Es algo extraño, ciertamente, ya que no estoy familiarizado con estas situaciones, pero ¡hey! Amor es amor"- exclamó Robbie animando a su amiga con una palmada en el hombro.

-"Gracias amigos, en serio aprecio su reacción, realmente no creí que lo tomaran tan bien"- dijo Jadelyn sonriéndoles a los muchachos.

-"Y bien, creo que hablo por todos nosotros al decir que esperamos que nos digas el porqué de tu preocupamiento al respecto"- dijo Robbie haciendo que Beck y André asintieran con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

-"Queremos saber ¿Por qué dudas sobre asistir?"- preguntó André.

**;;**

Victoria se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, pensando en la joven que había estado robándole sus pensamientos desde que la conoció, no podía ocultar la emoción de pensar en la posibilidad de que ella asistiera a su baile de cumpleaños, ansiaba volverla a ver, a pesar de que no habían pasado muchas horas desde la última vez que la había visto por última vez.

La princesa admiraba las ramas del árbol frente a su balcón, era un hermoso y gran roble, el cual había crecido tanto que sus ramas se acercaban hacia su balcón, a la joven princesa le gustaba admirar las aves que en él se posaban y los nidos que en ocasiones hacían también escuchar el canto de las aves, había algo en él que la ó los ojos mientras se dejaba envolver por el canto de dos hermosos ruiseñores que estaban posados en una de las ramas, suspiró mientras los recuerdos de esa mañana regresaban a su mente.

El vívido azul profundo de los ojos de Jadelyn, su pálido color de piel, su tibia y suave mano, el hermoso color oscuro de su cabello y la forma en el que caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, enmarcando perfectamente su rostro y esos labios rosados, en el rostro de la princesa se dibujó una enorme sonrisa al pesar en ellos, en lo que se sentiría besarlos, en ese mismo instante Victoria abrió los ojos de golpe, deteniéndose a analizar sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué pensaba en Jadelyn de esa manera? Ella era una mujer, al igual que Jadelyn, eso estaba incorrecto, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella. ¿Por qué la joven de piel pálida la hacía sentirse tan extraña? Victoria tomó aire preocupada, su respiración se aceleró, ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de la dueña de esos hermosos ojos azules? La princesa no conocía el amor, pero bastaba con leer sobre él, con hablar con su hermana sobre lo que ella sintió al conocer a Gabriel, bastaba con analizar su conducta alrededor de la joven.

-"No puede ser, me he enamorado"- dijo para sí en un tono de voz muy bajo, con el ceño algo fruncido y su respiración agitada por la preocupación.

-"¿Ha dicho algo, princesa Victoria?"- preguntó Catherine haciendo que la princesa diera un pequeño salto del susto. Victoria volteó a ver a su dama de compañía, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa inocente.

-"¿Desea algo princesa?"- preguntó de nuevo la dama de compañía, Victoria la observó y sonrió.

-"¡Cat! Me has asustado. Y no gracias, no necesito nada"- dijo la joven princesa en un tono más calmado.

-"Esta bien, princesa"- dijo la joven pelirroja dando vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-"Espera, tal vez me puedas ayudar a aclarar ciertas cosas"- dijo Victoria mientras se acercaba a la joven, tomándola de la muñeca y guiándola hacia una pequeña mesa de té que se encontraba en su habitación.

Hico un ademán para que Catherine se sentara en una de las sillas, el cual la joven obedeció sin objetar. Victoria se sentó frente a ella lentamente, se acomodó su vestido mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar y suspiró.

-"Cat, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?"- preguntó la princesa sonrojada mirando a su dama de compañía a los ojos.

**;;**

-"Es solo, que tengo miedo"- Jadelyn suspiró –"Miedo a que ella no sienta lo mismo, miedo a que esto que siento esté mal"-.

-"El amar nunca está mal"- dijo Robbie –"Ames a quien ames"-.

-"Jade, te puedo asegurar que, juzgando por su comportamiento hacia ti, ella siente lo mismo"- dijo Beck sonriéndole a la joven.

-"Beck tiene razón, ella te mira con tanto cariño, a pesar de que te conoce de poco"- afirmó André –"Cuando te mira, se puede percibir la alegría en sus ojos"-.

La joven sonrió ante los comentarios de sus amigos, ella creía en ellos, confiaba en ellos y sabía que estaban preocupados por su felicidad. Convencida por los comentarios de ellos, tomó su decisión.

-"Tienen razón muchachos"- dijo Jadelyn sonriendo –"Asistiré al baile"-.

-"¡Espléndido!"- dijo André.

Los jóvenes abrazaron en grupo a la joven, alegrándose por su decisión.

-"Aguarden, todavía debo buscar un vestido y zapatos que combinen"- dijo Jadelyn algo preocupada separándose del abrazo de los jóvenes.

-"Ya verás que será lo de menos, además, nosotros te ayudaremos a arreglarte, ¿cierto muchachos?"- preguntó Beck animando a su amiga.

-"Ciertamente"- respondieron ambos jóvenes entusiasmados ante la idea.

-"Mi hermana estará dispuesta a prestarte uno de los suyos"- dijo André alentando a la joven –"Al igual que los zapatos y accesorios que necesites"-.

-"¿Ves Jade? Nada de qué preocuparse, nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte"- dijo Robbie haciendo que Jadelyn sonriera.

-"Supongo que tienes razón Robbie, gracias de nuevo amigos"- dijo la joven.

-"No tienes que agradecernos nada"- dijo André.

-"Para eso estamos los amigos"- aseguró Beck abrazando a la joven.

-"Ahora, vayamos a la florería a confirmar la entrega y de ahí a conseguir todo para esta noche"- dijo André mientras se pasaba a la parte delantera del carruaje –"¿De acuerdo?"-.

-"De acuerdo"- dijeron los demás jóvenes entusiasmados ante la idea.

**;;**

-"No he tenido tanta experiencia respecto al amor, princesa"- dijo Catherine algo avergonzada por no poder responderle adecuadamente a Victoria –"Solo puedo decirle que, cuando el amor llega a uno, lo sabe"-.

Victoria necesitaba respuestas, debía saber si lo que sentía por la joven Jadelyn era amor, requería de la ayuda de alguien de confianza para responderle, pero temía que, de hablar al respecto con su hermana o su madre, la hicieran de lado, ya que para ella, lo que sentía, o creía sentir hacia Jadelyn estaba incorrecto.

-"Catherine, sabes que nos hemos conocido por tres años, tu eres una de las personas que mejor me conoce"- suspiró la princesa –"Una de las personas en las que puedo confiar"- tomó aire buscando como continuar –"Es por eso que necesito ayuda y espero que no me juzgues después de lo que te diré"-.

Catherine asintió, preguntándose sobre lo que necesitaría la joven princesa, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano.

-"Victoria, bien sabe que siempre podrá confiar en mí"- dijo mientras le sonreía a la princesa.

-"Por favor, Cat. Puedes llamarme Tori"- dijo la princesa sonriéndole.

-"Está bien. Tori, nunca te juzgaría, además de tu dama de compañía soy tu amiga"- continuó Catherine –"Puedes confiarme lo que desees, sin miedo"-.

Victoria tomó aire, decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos a Catherine, sabiendo que ella no la juzgaría, ya que ella así lo había asegurado.

-"¿Recuerdas a la joven de ésta mañana? La que venía acompañada de los otros tres muchachos"- preguntó Victoria.

-"Claro, la de ojos grises o azules, piel pálida, cabello negro. Claro, la recuerdo, ¿Por qué?"-

-"P-porque, c-creo que m-me estoy e-enamorando d-de ella"- confesó Victoria sonrojada, dirigiendo su vista al suelo, esperando la respuesta de Catherine.

La joven pelirroja se quedó callada por unos segundos, después comenzó a sonreírle a la princesa.

-"¡Eso es genial!"- exclamó emocionada mientras se acercaba para abrazar a Victoria.

-"Espera, ¿Acaso no crees que está mal?"- preguntó extrañada la más joven de la familia Vega.

-"El amor nunca estará mal, Tori"- rió Catherine mirando a los ojos a la princesa, Victoria sonrió ante la respuesta de su dama de compañía, sintiéndose mejor sobre lo que sentía.

-"Ahora, quiero todos los detalles sobre ella"- dijo Catherine –"¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo que sientes?" Todo"- Victoria sonrió y se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido a la joven, quien atentamente la escuchaba.

Hablaron durante un largo rato sobre Jadelyn, también Victoria le confesó como la hacía sentir la presencia de la joven, lo hermosa que le parecía, lo interesante que la encontraba y esa necesidad tenerla siempre a su lado. Ante las confesiones Catherine le aseguró a Victoria que precisamente, lo que ella sentía era amor, amor hacia Jadelyn. La princesa nunca esperaba enamorarse de alguien, pero, uno no controla lo que siente, y ella no sería la excepción. El amor había llegado a las vidas de ambas, haciendo que sus destinos se cruzaran alrededor de ese nuevo sentimiento de las jóvenes. Ambas sabían lo que sentían, y no se avergonzaban ante sus amigos, ya que los tenían para apoyarlas, ambas se sentían seguras teniendo a alguien en quien confiar. No podían esperar a que el sol se ocultara para volverse a ver, la tarde pasó lentamente, y la emoción crecía dentro de ellas, sabían que dentro de pocas horas se encontrarían de nuevo, a pesar de las inseguridades que las atormentaban, estaban dispuestas a encontrarse de nuevo, aunque algo dentro de ellas les dijera que lo que sentían les traería problemas…

* * *

**Jadelyn decidió asistir y sus amigos la ayudarán a conseguir vestido, zapatos y lo que necesite, mientras Victoria solo deberá arreglarse y preocuparse por recibir a los invitados.**

_**¿Que sucederá en el baile? ¿Acaso Victoria y Jadelyn se confesarán su** **amor?**_

**Entre más**** avanzo con la historia, más me preocupa el futuro de ambas y a la vez, más me emociona.**

**Quiero saber sus opiniones así que un review ayudaría mucho :)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. El Gran Baile Real I

**El Gran Baile Real I**

**;;**

Los jóvenes tenían todo preparado para asistir al baile, después de haberse reportado con su supervisora y dueña de la florería, terminaron sus labores del día. Jadelyn y su hermano Christian fueron a casa de André, junto con Beck y Robbie; ahí fueron recibidos por su abuela, Charlotte y hermana, Diana con quienes hablaron durante un rato, comentándoles los planes de esa noche, la abuela de André accedió a cuidar del hermano de Jadelyn mientras ellos asistían al baile. Tal como el joven de tez morena había dicho, su hermana amablemente ayudó a la joven a elegir uno de sus vestidos mientras los tres jóvenes arreglaban sus trajes. Jadelyn se había probado más de quince vestidos, pero ninguoa le convencía, quería lucir perfecta para la ocasión, justo cuando se iba a dar por vencida Diana sacó del fondo de su guardarropas un vestido más, al verlo, la joven de ojos azules supo que ese sería el indicado. Después de que Jadelyn se aseara en el baño de la casa Charlotte y Diana, con la ayuda del pequeño Chris, se aseguraron de arreglar a Jadelyn, le arreglaron el cabello, le escogieron unos zapatos a juego, propiedad de Charlotte y joyas para complementar su atuendo, mientras Beck, André y Robbie se aseaban y alistaban en la habitación de André.

El grupo de jóvenes estaba listo para partir, los muchachos se veían muy galanes y Jadelyn muy hermosa, la joven tomó el ramo de rosas que había conseguido en la florería para regalárselo a _su _princesa y se dirigió hacia la salida, seguida por los tres jóvenes, todos se despidieron, Charlotte les dio la bendición y les pidió que se cuidasen mientras que Chris se despedía de su hermana con un fuerte abrazo, ella le dio un beso en la frente, le dijo que se cuidara y que volvería lo más temprano que pudiera, la abuela de André le aseguró que se haría cargo de él y lo cuidaría muy bien.

-"No hay nada de qué preocuparse"- aseguró Charlotte despidiéndose de la joven, le deseó suerte y la dejó al cuidado de los otros tres jóvenes.

El grupo de jóvenes se dirigía al palacio mientras tenían una plática, dónde los muchachos hablaban con la joven, para darle consejos útiles, los cuales podría utilizar a la hora de estar con Victoria, ellos le aseguraron a la joven, que las mantendrían juntas lo más que pudiesen durante la noche, ella les agradeció la atención, sabiendo que cumplirían su palabra. El viaje fue corto, para el gusto de todos, al llegar al palacio, vieron que había una larga fila de carruajes esperando llegar a la entrada principal del castillo, también notaron que había mucha gente de mucho dinero, gente importante, y algunas otras personas que conocían del diario, ya que los habitantes del reino también estaban invitados.

Al ver a tanta gente importante, los jóvenes se sintieron intimidados, Beck trató de calmarlos, diciendo que a ellos los habían invitado personalmente, el resto de ellos asintieron y se tranquilizaron un poco, aún, la joven Jadelyn se sentía muy nerviosa, ya que vería a Victoria en su baile, y sabía todo lo que eso implicaba, pero no dejaba que los pensamientos negativos la dominasen. Estaba dispuesta a conquistar a la princesa y confirmar sus dudas respecto a los sentimientos de Victoria hacia la joven.

Al llegar a la entrada principal fueron recibidos por un guardia el cual les abrió la puerta del carruaje, ayudando a bajar a Jadelyn junto con el ramo de rosas y después a Beck seguido por Robbie, al final André bajo de éste. El joven se dispuso a alejar el transporte de la entrada, a André le perturbó que él joven se llevara su carruaje, pero el joven le aseguró que lo tendría listo en cuanto él lo pidiese. Después de darle sus datos al guardia, André les dijo a los jóvenes que podían continuar, haciendo que Beck tomara de un brazo a Jadelyn, escoltándola hacia la entrada, gesto que la joven le agradeció con una sonrisa, él le respondió de igual manera; los dos jóvenes seguidos por André y Robbie subieron los largos escalones de la entrada, cubiertos por una hermosa y larga alfombra color roja, que terminaba en la entrada. En el camino pudieron ver a varias damas escoltadas de igual manera por caballeros muy distinguidos, entre más se acercaban a la entrada, más podían ver a los grupos de personas dentro del palacio. El lugar era enorme, claro, ellos ya habían estado ahí, pero verlo ocupado por tantas personas era otra cosa.

Jadelyn apretó el brazo de Beck de nervios, ver a tanta gente la ponía de nervios. André se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de la joven para tranquilizarla, ante el gesto ella sonrió y tomó aire. Al entrar al palacio un mozo se acercó a ellos con una bandeja plateada en mano, ofreciéndoles un bocadillo el cual solo Robbie aceptó, tomando tres canapés y metiéndoselos a la boca de una vez.

-"¿Qué? Tengo hambre"- dijo Robbie al ver la cara de intriga de sus amigos. Ante su confesión ellos rieron, y dirigieron su atención hacia el resto de las personas que los rodeaba. Era un enorme lugar, muy bien decorado, por candelabros dorados y telas del mismo color y blancas. Los jóvenes estudiaron muy bien el lugar, encontrando varios pasillos y puertas que guiaban a otros lugares, algunos los conocían, sabiendo cual guiaba hacia el salón de baile, los demás, los ignoraron.

**;;**

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Catherine ayudaba a la princesa Victoria a terminar arreglarse, la dama de compañía sabía lo importante que era para la princesa el verse bien esa noche, ya que, ella le había comentado que existía la posibilidad de que la joven de quien estaba enamorada asistiera. La princesa estaba nerviosa, por lo cual Catherine permanecía apoyándola, dándole consejos y ánimos, lo cual Victoria le agradeció de corazón.

-"Tori, ya es hora de que bajes a recibir a los invitados"- dijo Holly entrando a la habitación de su hija.

-"Hija, ¡te ves hermosa!"- exclamó emocionada la reina al ver a su hija caminar hacia ella tan bien vestida, no es como si estuviese mal vestida todo el tiempo, es solo que, esa noche se veía aún más hermosa. Ante el cumplido de su madre, la joven se sonrojó.

-"Voy madre, estoy lista"- dijo la princesa acercándose a su madre seguida por su dama de compañía. –"Y gracias, tú también te ves hermosa"-. Al salir de la habitación de la princesa se encontraron con Katrina y su esposo Gabriel, acompañados por el rey David quienes aguardaban por la reina y la princesa. El rey David recibió a la menor de sus hijas con un caluroso abrazo, ella la tomó del brazo mientras la reina tomaba el otro brazo de su esposo, el cual la recibió con un beso en la frente. Victoria se encontraba muy nerviosa, lo cual su padre podía sentir, ya que su brazo estaba temblando por el agarre de su hija.

-"Todo estará bien"- le susurró a la joven, esperando que ésta se calmara, lo cual logró. –"Ahora, solo basta esperar por la señal"-.

**;;**

De pronto la atención de Jadelyn se centró en las escaleras del fondo, habiendo unas de cada lado las cuales formaban un medio círculo, desde un pequeño balcón en el segundo piso hasta el par de escaleras que descendía hasta llegar al primer piso cuyo barandal estaba decorado por telas de color dorado y blanco. Un guardia se encontraba en cada extremo de las escaleras, dos arriba y dos más abajo, cuatro en total, estaban vestidos en trajes blancos, con adornos dorados, sus rostros tenían una expresión seria. De repente, otro guardia salió del fondo del balcón con una trompeta en mano, al llegar al borde de éste comenzó a tocarla, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, el continuó tocándola mientras los dos guardias de los lados extendían uno de sus brazos, en espera de algo, al terminar de tocar el instrumento el guardia se dispuso a anunciar la entrada de la familia real.

-"Damas y caballeros, es para mí un honor para mí presentarles a ustedes a el Rey David VII Vega, acompañado por su esposa, la Reina Holly Vega, y su hija, la festejada, la princesa Victoria Anabel Vega"-. Ante el anuncio, el rey apareció con su esposa y su hija tomadas de cada brazo, sonriéndoles a los asistentes del baile. Al escuchar el nombre de la princesa, la joven Jadelyn fue invadida por la emoción y se liberó del agarre de su amigo Beck, abriéndose paso entre la multitud frente a ella, buscando acercarse paso a paso a su amada, cuidando que el ramo de flores no se maltratara. Victoria bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras, buscando señales de la joven de piel pálida, o de sus amigos, con la mirada, encontró a los muchachos entre los asistentes y sonrió, sabiendo que Jadelyn estaría con ellos, pero después de buscar alrededor de ellos no la encontró.

-"Seguidos por la primogénita de los reyes, la Reina Angela Katrina Veda de Montesquieu, acompañada por su esposo, el Rey Gabriel Montesquieu, un aplauso para la familia Vega"- Los asistentes comenzaron a aplaudir a la familia mientras bajaban por las escaleras, siendo escoltados por los guardias desde el principio, hasta el final.

Con cada paso que daban, sus corazones se aceleraban más y más, sabiendo que en algún momento se encontrarían, Victoria buscaba a la dueña de esos bellos ojos azules entre la multitud frente a ella, mientras que Jadelyn trataba de acercarse a la dueña de la más perfecta sonrisa que había visto en su vida. Jadelyn se abría paso entre los asistentes, mientras Victoria saludaba uno por uno a sus invitados, regalándoles una amable sonrisa, en un momento logró zafarse del agarre de su padre y siguió ella sola, mientras el resto de su familia conversaba entretenidamente con los invitados, logró avanzar entre el mar de personas, de igual manera Jadelyn avanzaba perdiendo de vista a _su_ princesa, pero siempre caminando hacia el frente. Mientras tanto los jóvenes buscaban a Jadelyn al igual que Victoria, pero la joven había adelantado camino, y no la veían por ningún lado. Victoria se alzó en puntillas y estiró el cuello, alcanzando a ver a una joven avanzar hacia ella la cual perdió de vista al buscar acercarse.

De pronto la gente comenzó a dispersarse, dirigiéndose hacia el salón de baile, entre ellos, el resto de la familia real, dejando a Victoria confundida y a Jadelyn arrastrada en la corriente de personas. Los jóvenes, teniendo en cuenta que Jadelyn sabría cuidarse sola, siguieron a la multitud. Rápidamente el lugar quedo ocupado por unos guardias que vigilaban el lugar, poca gente que se había quedado admirando el decorado y dos jóvenes quienes se habían buscado sin cansancio.

Los candelabros hacían que los blancos adornos del vestido de Jadelyn brillaran de una manera discreta, su silueta remarcada por el corset ajustado del vestido, el color de este combinaba con su pálida piel, un bello azul celeste, al igual que hacía resaltar el hermoso azul grisáceo de sus ojos y el negro profundo de su cabello, el cual caía con gracia sobre sus hombros desnudos, gracias a la ausencia de mangas en el vestido, enmarcando su rostro perfectamente, su cuello estaba adornado con un bello collar de perlas igual de blancas que los adornos de su vestido, el cual estaba a juego con la pulsera de perlas de su mano derecha, mano con la cual sostenía un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, blancas y rosadas. Al ver a la joven aproximarse a ella, la princesa respiró profundo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, sin duda Jadelyn se veía hermosa.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la joven de ojos azules mientras admiraba a belleza de piel caramelo frente a ella, vestía un vestido blanco con adornos rosados, su cabello suelto descansaba sobre sus hombros igualmente desnudos, en el yacía una tiara brillante bien colocada, la cual resaltaba el café chocolate de sus ojos y cabello. La princesa se había quedado quieta en su lugar, viendo como Jadelyn se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, sus ojos se encontraron y en ambos rostros se formaron grandes sonrisas. Al estar a poco menos de un metro, Jadelyn estiró su mano mostrándole el ramo a la princesa.

-"E-Esto es p-para ti"- dijo la joven de ojos azules, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante la princesa y tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-"V-Veniste"- susurró Victoria buscando creer que la hermosa joven frente a ella no era una visión.

-"C-Claro que vine, Vega"- dijo en un tono burlón Jadelyn, tratando de evadir los nervios que la invadían por dentro.

La princesa soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de la joven, tomó el ramo de rosas y las olió cerrando sus ojos, como si en el aroma de estas pudiese encontrar el de la joven frente a ella, ciertamente en ellas había un toque de olor a vinilla y café, pero Victoria ignoraba que este fuese parte del aroma de Jadelyn.

-"S-Son hermosas, m-muchas gracias"- dijo la princesa abriendo sus ojos, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas tras el ramo, gesto que a Jadelyn le pareció adorable.

Victoria hizo un ademán con la mano y de pronto apareció un guardia tras la joven de ojos azules.

-"¿En qué le puedo servir, princesa?"- preguntó el joven en un tono elevado de voz causando que la joven frente a el diera un salto hacia adelante y terminara entre los brazos de Victoria, cuando se recuperó del pequeño susto, la joven se incorporó y se acomodó al lado de la princesa, tratando de ocultar su ruborizado rostro.

-"Llévale estas hermosas rosas a mi dama de compañía, Catherine, ella sabrá que hacer. Por favor y gracias"- pidió amablemente la princesa, extendiéndole el ramo al joven.

-"Como usted desee"- dijo el joven tomando el ramo entre sus brazos haciendo una reverencia hacia la princesa y retirándose en busca de Catherine.

Victoria buscó la mirada de la joven a su lado volteando la cabeza, al encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de la joven, guiándola hacia el salón de baile. Con las manos entrelazadas as jóvenes se abrieron paso entre la gente, que parecía ignorar el hecho de que dos damas caminaran tomadas de las manos, algunas personas las miraban y volteaban la cara, otras no les prestaban atención, pero para las dos jóvenes que iban enganchadas de las manos no importaba nada más en ese momento, ignoraban si la gente las veía, a pesar de el remordimiento que trataban de esconder, ambas se sentían nerviosas al lado de la otra, sumergidas en un silencio entre ellas, a pesar del bullicio del evento.

**;;**

Beck, Robbie y André se encontraban conversando con un grupo de jovencitas, cuando al pasar la vista por la multitud, notaron a cierto par de señoritas, Jadelyn y Victoria tomadas de la mano, caminando en dirección hacia el jardín, dicha escena los hizo sonreír, ya que los alegraba ver a su amiga tan feliz, siguieron con la mirada a la inusual pareja mientras se abrían paso entre la gente hasta que se desaparecieron de sus vistas, los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y con la mirada acordaron no ir tras ellas y decidieron dejarlas a solas, sabiendo que nada malo pasaría y que Jadelyn les clavaría un par de tijeras a cada uno si llegaban a arruinar su momento a solas.

Una vez en lo más alejado del jardín, Victoria dejó ir la mano de la joven, caminando hacia la gran fuente color blanco Jadelyn no podía apartar su vista de la joven de piel caramelo, al llegar la princesa se sentó al borde de ésta y sacudió el espacio de al lado, le hizo un ademán a la joven de cabello negro para que tomase asiento a su lado, el cual ésta obedeció sin dudarlo.

Al sentarse evadían sus miradas, sin saber que decir ambas suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo, lo cual reveló los nervios de ambas e hizo reír a las jóvenes. Jadelyn volteó a ver a _su_ princesa, se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna, su tiara brillaba con el reflejo de ésta, sus mejillas estaban discretamente coloradas y sus ojos se perdían entre el jardín, Jadelyn se maravilló ante la belleza que tenía frente a ella, la cual jugaba con los pliegues de su vestido. Al sentir la mirada sobre ella Victoria volteó, encontrándose con un par de ojos azul profundo que la miraban detalladamente, el rostro al que pertenecían brillaba como la luna excepto que éste tenía un discreto pero lindo rubor rojo del color de sus labios, ninguna sabría decir quién de las dos fue quien se acercó a la otra ni admitirían que en efecto fueron ellas mismas, pero de alguna sutil manera terminaron con sus cuerpos separados por unas cuantas pulgadas, sus rostros separados por unos pocos centímetros.

La mano derecha de Jadelyn se acercó para posarse sobre la mano izquierda de Victoria, la cual estaba sobre la rodilla de la princesa, sin romper el contacto visual sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, aprovechando la soledad del lugar y la ausencia de testigos, Victoria colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Jadelyn, atrayendo aún más sus rostros, disminuyendo los pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Sus corazones latían rápidamente al sentir sus narices rozar, dejándose llevar ambas cerraron sus ojos, sabiendo lo que pasaría. Ambas deseaban terminar con el espacio entre sus labios, pero no se atrevían, sentimientos nuevos florecían dentro de ambas haciendo que estuvieran tan decididas como confundidas, los segundos que habían pasado parecieron horas, sus labios ahora separados por un suspiro hasta que ambas decidieron terminar con su espera y desaparecieron el espacio entre sus labios, fundiéndose en un tierno beso, sus labios permanecían cerrados, no buscaban apresurar las cosas, saboreando el momento, Victoria colocó su otra mano en el rostro de Jadelyn, juntándolas aún más, sin notarlo sus labios se movían en una perfecta sincronía, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente haciendo que ambas se separaran.

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, el rojo de sus mejillas era más intenso y en las pupilas de la otra podían ver el amor que sentían la una por la otra, en ellas brillaba el reflejo de la luna y la pasión del beso. Victoria soltó una pequeña risa, seguida por Jadelyn, ambas se sentían avergonzadas, pero a la vez bien por lo que había pasado. El beso bastó para responder las dudas de ambas y para decir todo lo que buscaban expresar sin palabras. Fueron atrapadas por un silencio, para nada incómodo, mientras acomodaban las piezas de lo que eran sus sentimientos en sus mentes, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Katrina quien se encontraba buscando a su hermana.

-"¡Tori! ¿Dónde estás?"- gritaba Katrina mientras se abría paso entre el jardín. Al llegar al fondo, encontró a su hermana al lado de Jadelyn, quien se levantó rápidamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia, seguida por Victoria quien solo se acercó a su hermana.

-"Supongo que has de recordar a Jadelyn, la joven de la gran florería"- dijo Victoria señalando a Jadelyn, Katrina asintió.

-"Por supuesto, buenas noches Jadelyn"- dijo Katrina saludando a la joven de ojos azules quien le sonrió discretamente.

-"¿Nos disculparías a mi hermana Tori y a mí por un momento? Hay alguien a quien debe conocer"-

-"C-Claro, no hay p-problema"-

-"Descuida, luego te la regreso, es cuestión de unos minutos, o lo que tarden charlando"- dijo Katrina guiñándole un ojo a su hermana tomándola de la mano y alejándola de Jadelyn.

-"E-Esta bien"- dijo la joven mientras veía a las hermanas Vega desaparecer entre los arbustos del jardín.

Al encontrarse sola la joven volvió a sentarse al borde de la fuente, recordando lo que había ocurrido entre Victoria y ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer en el borde de la fuente, recostándose en éste, dejándose llevar por el sabor a fresas que la princesa había dejado en sus labios…

* * *

**Debo admitir que la escena del final me dió un paro cardíaco al escribirla, _Oh ambas son tan tiernas estando juntas_**

**_¿A quien conocerá Victoria? ¿Por que Katrina le guiñó el ojo? oh oh..._**

**En fin, Review porfavooor, quiero saber que piensan sobre el beso y lo que pasará en el baile :3**


	7. El Gran Baile Real II

**El Gran Baile Real II**

**;;**

Katrina y Victoria entraron al salón, siendo recibidas por múltiples saludos, los cuales se limitaron a responder de manera rápida, se abrieron paso entre la gente hasta llegar a un grupo de personas que se encontraba en las grandes charlas, entre ellos estaban los padres de la princesa y el esposo de Katrina, acompañados por miembros de una familia distinguida.

Sin perder nada de tiempo Katrina les presentó a su hermana los miembros del grupo de gente, comenzando por el mayor de sus integrantes, el señor Jonathan Carson, un hombre de complexión delgada y edad avanzada, de gran estatura, cabello castaño y crecido, en el cual se dibujaban ya algunas canas al igual que en su crecida barba, quien portaba un elegante traje negro el cual resaltaba el colorado de sus mejillas, continuando con su esposa Margaret Stewart-Carson, una mujer de complexión igualmente delgada, estatura promedio, con una larga cabellera rubia recogida en un peinado alto, su rostro mostraba su mayoría de edad pero aún conservaba juventud; finalmente terminando por el hijo único del matrimonio, Steven Daniel Carson, un joven de porte distinguido, portando un taje azul oscuro, sus cabellos levemente largos de igual color que los de su padre, el tono claro de piel de su madre, en su rostro rasgos muy bien definidos, con unos ojos marrones bajo unas cejas pobladas las cuales resaltaban, al igual que su bella sonrisa.

El más joven del grupo se aproximó a Victoria y tomó su mano haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-"Es un placer conocerla al fin, princesa"- exclamó el joven después de haber besado su mano, mientras Victoria lo observaba juiciosamente, al incorporarse el joven se alejó un paso más y le regaló una sonrisa a la heredera del trono quien respondió de igual manera.

Ambas familias juntas conversaron sobre los jóvenes, Steven y Victoria, entre la charla el joven de ojos marrones le dedicaba sonrisas a la princesa, ella solo estudiaba su comportamiento, había algo en el que no le daba buena espina. Después de un rato de pláticas el joven Steven tomó la iniciativa de apartar a la princesa del grupo, tomándola de la mano y pidiendo permiso a su padre de hablar con su hija por un rato, el cual gustosamente concedió, sin antes darle una advertencia con la mirada al joven de cabello castaño. Victoria sin poder objetar por su naturaleza condescendiente se dejó escoltar por el joven hacia el jardín, al llegar al rincón más apartado de éste, la joven princesa se dejó caer en el borde de la fuente ignorando a su acompañante al verlo acercarse a uno de los rosales, tomó aire lentamente, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos mientras en su memoria se revivía lo que había sucedido anteriormente, en sus labios podía sentir el fantasma de los labios de Jadelyn, llevó sus dedos a sus labios y los palpó levemente, reviviendo todas las sensaciones que la joven de bellos ojos azules había logrado provocar en ella hace apenas unos minutos, dejó escapar un suspiro y abriendo los ojos en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que logró ver fue a Steven arrodillado frente a ella, con una rosa en su mano, con la otra tomó una de las manos de la princesa haciendo que la atención de Victoria se dirigiese a los ojos del joven, tratando de leer sus pensamientos.

-"Princesa, debo admitir que su belleza resalta a la luz de la luna"- dijo el joven en un tono que el halló 'seductor', mientras que la joven lo encontró algo falso. El joven ignoró el gesto de disgusto en el rostro de la princesa y le entregó la rosa, la joven la tomó y la estudió cuidadosamente. El color blanco de la rosa le recordaba a la piel pálida de Jadelyn, acarició sus pétalos, como si acariciase a la joven, lentamente se llevó la flor a su nariz y olió lentamente su esencia cerrando los ojos, dejándose envolver por el bello aroma que emanaba de la rosa, mientras que el joven se incorporaba y tomaba asiento a su lado, al sentir la presencia junto a ella, Victoria dio un pequeño salto, alejándose del joven un poco, causando que éste se riera, en el rostro de la joven se formó un gesto interrogante ante la risa del joven a su lado.

-"Tú serás mía, Victoria"- comentó entre risas Steven, lo cual causó que la princesa se preocupara por regresar a la seguridad de su palacio, al lado de su amada.

-"Solo un beso bastará para que te des cuenta de que es a mi lado donde perteneces"-

Al cesar la risas el joven se acercó aún más a la joven, tomándola de la cintura para evitar que volviese a tratar de separarse, ante el gesto Victoria trató de zafarse del agarre del joven de ojos marrones con ambas manos, dejando caer al suelo la rosa que antes le había dado, pero su intento fue inútil.

-"Suéltame, por favor"-

Steven pareció haberse molestado ante la insistencia de la joven por escaparse así que con un agarre más fuerte la tomó de los brazos evitando que la princesa pudiese moverlos, lo cual causó que ella se espantase, el agarre del joven era fuerte y los nervios en la princesa crecían, sabiendo que Steven le traería problemas.

-"Suéltame, ahora"-

El joven se acercó aún más a Victoria quien solo miraba expectante al joven frente a ella, ella no deseaba que él se acercara aún más a ella. Los ojos marrones del joven dejaban ver a la princesa algo que ella no sabía cómo explicar, pero que bastaba para querer alejarse de ahí inmediatamente. Justo cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, las intenciones del joven se vieron interrumpidas por un objeto que pasó entre los jóvenes, casi rozando las narices de ambos, una piedra que chocó en la fuente bastó para que Steven soltara a la princesa y su atención fuera enfocada a encontrar el lugar de proveniencia de ésta. Victoria cerró los ojos un momento, agradeciendo que nada hubiese pasado.

-"La princesa te ha ordenado que la dejes"- se escuchó decir a una voz femenina entre la oscuridad de la noche, una voz la cual Victoria reconoció de inmediato.

-"¿Quién eres?"- dijo el joven lleno de ira, volteando hacia todos lados, buscando a quien había arrojado la piedra, al no poder ver nada se regresó hacia la fuente, tomando bruscamente del brazo a la princesa, levantándola del lugar.

-"Esto no es asunto tuyo"-

-"¡Aléjate de la princesa!"- ordenó la joven, saliendo de la oscuridad, con un par de tijeras en una mano y unos ojos azules llenos de ira ante la escena. –"¡Suéltala de inmediato!"- amenazó nuevamente apuntando sus tijeras al joven, quien, al verla soltó una carcajada, lo cual hizo enfurecer aún más a la joven de cabellos oscuros.

-"¿O si no que? ¿Me confeccionarás un traje?"- se bufó el joven, quien al hacer un gesto de burla dejó ir el brazo de la princesa toscamente, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Sin darse cuenta en cuestión de segundos Steven se encontraba en el suelo, acorralado por la joven Jadelyn, quien lo tenía amenazado por un par de tijeras en su cuello, mientras la princesa observaba incrédula la escena ante ella, la joven de hermosos ojos azules estaba sobre el joven de cabellos castaños, su mirada expresaba todo el odio habido y por haber hacia el joven, mientras éste estaba muerto de miedo. Victoria no sabía que pensar, se sentía conmovida por el hecho de que Jadelyn tuviera ese instinto protector hacia ella, mientras que a la vez temía que la joven cometiera un grave error y dañara a Steven.

-"¿¡Jade!? ¿Dónde estás Jade?"- se escucharon unas voces, sacando a Victoria de sus pensamientos, provenientes de los jóvenes amigos de Jadelyn quienes llevaban un buen rato buscando a su amiga, y después de ver que no se encontraba en el salón decidieron salir a buscarla al jardín.

-"¡¿Jade?!"- gritó Beck mientras se abría paso entre los rosales, para llegar a donde se encontraba la princesa perpleja ante los jóvenes que se debatían por ella, sin pensarlo el joven se acercó, seguido por sus dos amigos, trató de apartar a Jadelyn del joven, mientras André y Robbie ayudaban a la princesa a levantarse. Cuando por fin Jadelyn dejó ir al joven éste se levantó y apuntó con el dedo a la joven.

-"Esto no se va a quedar así, no sabes con quién te has metido"- amenazó mientras se acomodaba el saco –"Me encargaré de hacerte la vida imposible, ¿Oíste? ¡Imposible!"- siguió amenazando mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos, ante la amenaza Jadelyn se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre el de nuevo, pero fue detenida por Beck y André, quienes le dijeron que lo mejor sería dejarlo ir, y no armar un escándalo, ante el consejo de sus amigos la joven guardó el par de tijeras en una de sus medias y se dirigió a ver que _su_ princesa se encontrase bien.

Mientras Steven se retiraba del lugar maldiciendo los jóvenes escuchaban a Victoria contarles lo sucedido, seguida por Jadelyn, ellos comprendieron los motivos de la ira de su amiga, conociéndola no era de esperarse, mientras Robbie ayudaba a Victoria a acomodarse su tiara, Jadelyn le platicaba el beso que habían compartido después de haber llegado al lugar, Beck y André la felicitaron con un abrazo, causando que la joven se sonrojara, la princesa y Robbie los observaba, el joven suponía que eran buenas noticias las de su amiga, luego les preguntaría, mientras que la princesa los miraba con una sonrisa, ante ella, los muchachos eran como los hermanos mayores de la joven. Después de un rato, los tres jóvenes se disculparon y se retiraron, dejando a ambas jóvenes a solas nuevamente.

Victoria recogió la rosa tímidamente del suelo, mientras Jadelyn la observaba detenidamente desde la fuente, la princesa limpió la tierra de la flor y sonrió para sí, recordando lo que dicha rosa le recordaba, Jadelyn podía ver que la princesa se encontraba alegre nuevamente, y agradecía haber estado ahí buscando a la princesa para poder haber llegado a tiempo, antes de que _ese_ intentara algo con Victoria. La princesa se acercó a Jadelyn y se sentó a su lado, entregándole la rosa, la cual la joven de ojos azules tomó delicadamente.

-"Muchas gracias por… ya sabes… Gracias, Jade"- dijo la princesa tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas y los nervios en sus palabras.

-"No fue nada"- respondió Jadelyn, colocando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. –"Nunca permitiría que te pasara algo"- continuó hablando, en un tono de voz muy bajo, como un susurro, el cual la princesa alcanzó apenas a escuchar.

-"Lo sé"- sonrió Victoria dirigiendo su mirada hacia Jadelyn, quien veía atentamente a la rosa entre sus manos, lentamente se acercó desapareciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos y se aferró al brazo de su guardiana, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven, quien le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza a la princesa.

-"Contigo me siento segura"- confesó Victoria en forma de suspiró sobre el cuello de Jadelyn, dejándose envolver por la paz y quietud del momento, con la luna como testigo de sus sentimientos.

* * *

_**Jadelyn al rescate de su princesa. Maldito Steven siempre me cayó mal, y ahora se encargará de hacerle la vida imposible a Jadelyn, ¿Como?**_

**Lamento la tardanza de mi actualización, pero he tenido examenes y muuuchas cosas que hacer.**

**respondiendo reviews:**

**- Dejen de preocuparse por el tiempo en el que se desarrolla la historia, es entre medieval y moderno.**

**- No, Katrina no las vió besarse (¿O si?)**

**- Ya se va animando la trama!**

**Gracias nuevamente por todos sus reviews y por seguir mi historia.**

**Espero y dejen review /pliiis/ y prometo actualizar más pronto :)**


	8. Tú eres todo lo que necesito

**Tú eres todo lo que necesito.**

**;;**

-"¡Estúpida salvaje! Haré que desees nunca haberme conocido, y cuando lo haga, la princesa junto con el trono serán míos, ¡Esto no se va aquedar así!"- el joven de ojos marrones maldecía mientras se abría paso entre la gente, con pasos fuertes y empujando a cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino. Se detuvo un momento para disimular su molestia y acomodarse el traje, sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones y de su saco, paso sus dedos por sus largos cabellos y suspiró.

-"Nadie se mete con Steven Daniel Carson y vive para contarlo"- dijo para sí mismo el joven antes de tomar camino, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, esta vez solos, al verlos les dirigió una sonrisa la cual le devolvieron.

-"¿Y bien?"- pregunto el padre del muchacho.

–"Se presentó un pequeño inconveniente"- una mueca se formó en el rostro de sus padres. –"Pero nada que no pueda resolver"- sonrió con malicia el joven, seguido por sus padres.

-"Ese es mi muchacho"- exclamó con alegría Jonathan mientras le daba a su hijo una palmada en el hombro.

**;;**

-"Por más que me encante estar así, deberíamos entrar"- Jadelyn tomo la mano de Victoria, retirándola de su rodilla, dispuesta a levantarse.

-"Pero no quiero volver, prefiero estar aquí"- Victoria dijo formando un puchero, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jadelyn, causando que su mirada se dirigiera hacia ella –"A solas"- la princesa se acercó hacia el rostro de la joven de piel blanca causando que sintiese un escalofrío en su mejilla al sentir un suspiro salir de los labios de Victoria, –"contigo"- dijo antes de plantar un dulce y lento beso en la colorada mejilla de Jadelyn.

Cerró sus ojos al contacto de los labios con su piel, saboreando el momento. Por más perfecto que fuese todo en ese momento entendía que debía terminar, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero su corazón le dictaba quedarse al lado de la joven de piel canela. Tomó aire mientras abría sus ojos, los cuales comenzaron a humedecerse, todo era demasiado hermoso como para ser verdad, un nudo se formó en la garganta de la joven, no creía merecer el beso de la princesa, ninguno de los que le había dado, sus labios abrían una herida en su piel y en su corazón.

Tomó de los hombros a la joven y la alejó de ella, en sus ojos podía ver la confusión que la invadió, debía detenerse antes de lastimar a Victoria, de lastimarse a sí misma.

-"Princesa, e-esto está mal"- dijo Jadelyn levantándose de la fuente, mientras Victoria la veía con preocupación.

-"Jade, regresa"-.

-"¡¿Para qué Victoria?! ¿Para poder seguir con ésta farsa?"- una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la joven, con su voz ahogada en sentimiento, y su corazón abrumado.

Demasiados sentimientos en una noche.

-"¿De qué farsa me hablas?"- Victoria se levantó de la fuente acercándose hacia la joven frente a ella quien le daba la espalda.

-"Tu eres la heredera al trono, ¡Por Dios!, yo solo soy una estúpida florista"- dejó escapar una risa burlona.

–"Vaya, ¡No sabes absolutamente nada de mí! Deberías estar con alguno tus múltiples pretendientes, en cambio estás aquí, ¡Engañándote!, engañándonos, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que esto está mal?"-.

-"Jade, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El amor nunca está mal"-.

Victoria podía sentir como su corazón resistía el dolor de sus palabras, eran como veneno. Ecos que resonaban en su mente.

-"¡¿Qué no vez?! ¡Ambas somos mujeres! No es natural, yo no puedo ser lo que tú quieres. Mi lugar no está aquí."- lágrimas bajaban descontroladamente por la mejilla de Jadelyn, su pecho temblaba, su corazón se rompía.

–"Hazte un favor, y aléjate de mí, no nos ilusionemos más por una fantasía, algo que no podrá ser"-.

Victoria posó su mano en el hombro de la joven, pudo sentir como temblaba por un momento, antes de que esta volteara, liberándose de su agarre.

-"¡No me toques!"-.

Los ojos de Victoria se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente, los de Jadelyn desbordaban, sus ojos azules perdidos entre tanta humedad, sus mejillas llenas de caminos trazados por las lágrimas que se escapaban un tras otra y su voz llena de tristeza.

-"Jade, por favor, escúchame"- rogó Victoria tratando de contener las lágrimas, la desesperación la agobiaba, no entendía la situación del todo, pero tenía idea. Sabía, en el fondo de su conciencia, que lo que hacía estaba mal, que la actitud de Jadelyn estaba justificada. Su mente le decía que dejara de engañarse, que dejara de engañar a Jadelyn.

Pero su corazón le rogaba que no la dejase ir.

-"No te vayas, por favor"-.

Ella era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, no podía darse el lujo de perderla, y menos si sabía que lo que ella necesitaba, lo que ambas necesitaban, era ese amor. Un amor diferente, no como el amor de un familiar o de un amigo; un amor del cual solo leía en novelas, un amor que creía imposible de encontrar. Un amor que solo podría sentir por Jadelyn. Menos de 24 horas había estado con ella, pero sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, que si la dejaba ir en ese momento, no se lo perdonaría por el resto de sus días.

Victoria estaba dispuesta a todo por estar con ella.

Los sollozos de Jadelyn le partían el corazón, tomó aire y se acercó nuevamente a ella, sus miradas se encontraron, entre la humedad de sus ojos podía ver como Jadelyn trataba de contener el llanto, como le volteaba la cara para que no viese como lloraba.

-"Por favor"- dijo Victoria antes de acercarse aún más a la joven quien no se inmutó ante su acto de valentía.

-"Mis sentimientos hacia ti, no son una farsa"- con la palma de su mano Victoria limpió sus mejillas.

-"No hay lugar donde prefiera estar en este momento que aquí"- Nuevamente posó su mano en el hombro de la joven bajo su rostro, la princesa pudo sentir el aliento húmedo que se escapaba de sus labios chocar con su mano.

-"No hay nadie con quien prefiera estar que contigo"- la princesa terminó con la distancia entre ellas, al sentir sus cuerpos juntos por un caluroso abrazo Jadelyn se tensó, hasta que sintió los labios de Victoria en su húmeda mejilla.

-"A pesar de que no sé mucho de ti…"- susurraba la princesa sobre la pálida piel de la joven frente a ella, –"…sé que tú…"- lágrimas seguían bajando por las pálidas mejillas de la joven, lágrimas que Victoria besaba con amor para desaparecer, hasta legar a la comisura de los labios de Jadelyn, pudo sentir como el pecho de la joven se llenaba de aire lentamente, chocando con el suyo, –"…eres todo lo que quiero"- sus manos viajando lentamente desde sus hombros hasta sus manos, las cuales temblaban nerviosamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sintió como la joven respondía al gesto uniéndolas aún más, –"Tu eres todo lo que necesito"- la princesa juntó sus labios con los de Jadelyn, pudiendo sentir un gusto salado al besarlos.

La besó lentamente sintiendo como la joven de ojos azules le correspondía, sus labios se movían lentamente, en un ritmo perfectamente sincronizado.

Jadelyn podía sentir como su cuerpo dejaba de temblar, como sus pensamientos negativos se disipaban, Jadelyn pudo sentir la paz que Victoria le transmitía. Ella hacia que sus problemas parecieran insignificantes. Se sentía amada a su lado, no quería dejarla ir, no la dejaría ir, aunque eso significase un gran cambio en su vida.

Victoria valdría toda la pena del mundo.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, pero no puedo prometer que no volverá a suceder, alfín estoy de vacaciones así que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible ya que apenas vamos en el baile, y todavía no acaba.**

**Esto apenas comienza.**

**Jadelyn ya cree en el amor de Victoria *aplausos* pero eso solo les traerá problemas, más con los Carson y sus malas intenciones.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y poner esta historia en sus favoritas 3**

**En fin, dejen review para llenar el vació en mi vida:)**


	9. La Actitud Inusual De Victoria

**La Actitud Inusual De Victoria.**

**;;**

El baile continuó como debió haber sido desde el principio, tranquilo pero entretenido, la mayoría de los presentes se encontraban en las grandes pláticas, mientras que el resto ocupaban la pista de baile. Guiados por una movida melodía, bailaban siguiendo la coreografía establecida, las damas formaban una fila frente a los caballeros, formando a las parejas frente a frente. Entre las damas se encontraba la princesa Victoria, a su lado derecho su dama de compañía Catherine, a mano izquierda, su amada Jadelyn y, después de ideárselas para poder bailar todos juntos, como pareja de baile tenían a Robbie, Beck y André.

La música era tocada por una banda cerca de la pista de baile, las parejas se movían sincronizadamente evitando que los presentes chocaran entre ellos, los movimientos eran sutiles y a la vez elaborados. La elegancia de las damas se hacía presente al bailar, mientras que los caballeros mantenían porte y ritmo para seguir con los movimientos de la coreografía grupal. Las manos de las parejas se entrelazaban para que el caballero girara a su pareja y así cambiar de lugares. En cada cambio las damas daban una vuelta tomadas de la mano de la compañera de al lado, permitiendo así que Victoria y Jade compartieran partes de la pieza.

En ocasiones los caballeros tomaban de la cintura a las damas para dar una vuelta en pareja, haciendo que Jadelyn le mandara miradas amenazantes a Beck, siendo el la pareja de baile de Victoria, las cuales el respondía con una sonrisa burlona. André, siendo pareja de Jadelyn evitaba comentar sobre la actitud celosa de su pareja de baile, sabiendo que cualquier comentario sería causa de una muerte prematura. Mientras tanto Robbie bailaba con Catherine, sus miradas siempre enganchadas, salvo en ocasiones que volteaban a ver como sus amigos lidiaban con la situación.

Mientras todos bailaban, entre la multitud se encontraban varios espectadores, entre ellos los Carson, protagonizados por Steven, quien no apartaba la mirada de Victoria y Jadelyn, sabiendo que entre ellas había algo más allá de una inocente amistad, lo cual lo atormentaba.

-"No sé qué estés tramando, _Jade_, pero te puedo asegurar que no te podrás interponer entre el trono y yo"-

Pero los más atentos eran la pareja real, David y Holly, quienes seguían con curiosidad a su hija mientras bailaba, notando como su mirada siempre aterrizaba en una bella joven de piel pálida y bellos ojos azules, quien le correspondía el intercambio de miradas con una sonrisa demasiado coqueta, lo cual era inusual para ambos.

-"¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo entre ellas?"- preguntó la reina con una sonrisa, si bien sucedía lo que ella creía desde un principio, quería saber si su esposo no era tan ciego para notarlo ahora.

-"Honestamente, desearía saberlo, Holly"- contestó David confundido, analizando la escena ante sus ojos.

La reina volteó a ver a su esposo con una sonrisa y el rey la miró confundido, Holly sacudió su cabeza y soltó una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Su esposo podría ser el rey, pero nunca notaba los detalles más importantes en situaciones que implicaran los sentimientos sobre la razón.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"-

La reina volvió a soltar otra risa mientras su esposo la observaba con confusión y frustración, su esposa sabía algo que el ignoraba, y conociéndola, ella esperaría a que él lo averiguara antes que decirle.

-"Procésalo, cuando lo tengas, me avisas"-

Y con una sonrisa confiada la reina se levantó de su asiento, con pasos seguros caminó hasta donde se encontraban Katrina y Gabriel conversando con un antiguo grupo de amigos, con Katrina siendo el centro de atención y como de costumbre Gabriel haciéndole segunda como el buen esposo que era.

-"Lamento la interrupción, pero necesito hablar con mi hija en privado"- habló Holly Vega interrumpiendo la plática, Katrina la miró confundida antes de disculparse con los presentes en la conversación y fue guiada por su madre hacia uno de los pasillos que guiaban de vuelta al palacio.

-"Y bien madre, ¿de que deseas hablarme en privado?"-

-"De tu hermana y su actitud algo inusual con esa jovencita..."- la reina comenzó a explicarse, pausando mientras buscaba recordar el nombre de la dueña de tales ojos, los cuales ella recordaba muy bien.

-"¿Hablas de la joven Jadelyn?"- preguntó Katrina con una mirada curiosa mientras veía los ojos de su madre iluminarse ante la respuesta.

-"¡Exactamente!"- exclamo la reina entusiasmada al notar que ella no era la única que veía algo extraño entre su hija y esa joven.

-"Espera, ¿tu como sabes de que jovencita te estoy hablando?"- preguntó Holly al notar la seguridad con la que Katrina lo decía.

-"Porque, madre, es con la única persona con la que ha querido pasarse el baile, además del grupo de amigos de Jadelyn y Catherine, pero eso ahora en la pista de baile…"-

-"¿Y tú como sabes eso, Trina?"- interrumpió la reina con curiosidad.

-"Por qué desde que ella llegó no había podido encontrar a Tori, ya sabes, para presentarle al hijo de los Carson, Steven..."- pausó pensadora Katrina –"por quien, por cierto, no mostró ningún interés a pesar de que él es uno de los jóvenes más atractivos del reino, déjame decirte"- continuó mientras arqueaba las cejas sonriendo –"En fin, después de tanto buscar a Tori, la fui a encontrar sentada en lo más profundo del jardín…"-

-"¿Dónde se halla la fuente entre tantos rosales?"- volvió a interrumpir impaciente Holly.

-"Si madre, ahí"- respondió Katrina fastidiada –"Como decía, estaba en compañía de ella…"-

-"¿De la joven?"-

-"Si, de Jadelyn, ya déjame hablar madre"-

-"Lo lamento, continúa"- dijo la madre de Katrina arrepentida ante su actitud de infante impaciente.

-"Como decía antes de que me interrumpieras, ambas estaban ahí muy alegres hasta que me disculpé con ella y llevé a Tori con los Carson, ya sabes el resto por que tu estaba ahí con nuestro padre"- señaló a su madre mientras continuaba hablando.

-"¿Recuerdas que Steven apartó a Victoria y se la llevó a dar un _paseo por el jardín_?"- preguntó Katrina a su madre haciendo comillas con sus dedos al mencionar el paseo. La reina asintió atenta.

-"Bueno, yo los seguí a una distancia considerable, todo iba bien hasta que Steven trató de propasarse con Victoria"- los ojos de la reina se abrieron en sorpresa –"Yo iba a intervenir, como la buena hermana que soy pero escuché como alguien más la defendía"-

-"¿Quién?"-

-"La joven, Jadelyn"- la reina asintió más tranquila después de haber confirmado que nada malo le había pasado a su hija.

-"Escuche como se gritaron al principio, ella alegaba que Steven se apartara de Victoria, y Steven testarudamente no le hacía caso, me acerqué a ver lo que sucedía y pude ver como la joven tenía unas tijeras en la mano y estaba sobre Steven, mientras Tori yacía en el suelo, supongo que el miserable de Carson la tiró"-

-"¿Qué más sucedió?"- preguntó la reina curiosa mientras prestaba atención al relato de los hechos.

-"Llegaron los amigos de la joven y la apartaron de Steven, mientras uno de ellos levantaba a mi hermana, escuché como Steven amenazaba a la joven, después ambas les contaron lo sucedido a sus amigos y ellos se apartaron del lugar momentos después de escuchar sus versiones, así que supuse que debería avisarles a ustedes, pero Gabriel llegó y me entretuvo"- Katrina terminó de relatar con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada dispersa mientras recordaba la _distracción_. La reina solo la miró con desaprobación mientras su hija reía.

–"En fin, no las había visto hasta que tu llegaste y miré la pista de baile, viendo a todos bailar alegremente, lo cual me hace pensar que a Victoria no le afectó tanto lo sucedido con el joven Steven y que tal vez a Victoria _le agrada_ demasiado esa tal Jade, no lo sé"- Katrina le sonrió a su madre al terminar de relatarle lo sucedido, lo cual Holly captó de inmediato, asegurándose de que entre Jadelyn y su hija sucedía algo.

-"Esto lo debe saber tu padre"- dijo la reina seriamente mientras analizaba todo lo que su hija le había relatado.

-"Pero me alegra que la joven haya estado ahí para defender a tu hermana"- Holly sonrió ante el acto protector de Jadelyn hacia su hija.

-"Madre ¿Por qué me has preguntado sobre la actitud inusual de Tori hacia Jadelyn?"- preguntó Katrina con un gesto de sorpresa –"¡¿Acaso crees que entre ellas esté sucediendo algo?!"-

-"No lo sé, hija, ¿Acaso tu sí lo crees?"-

-"Déjame comentarte madre, que después de lo que ha pasado ésta noche, Tori nos deja mucho en que pensar sobre ella y su _relación_ con Jadelyn"-

* * *

**Lamento TANTO la demora, pero tuve un bloqueo mental respecto a esta historia, lo lamento.**

**Bueno, como varios sospechaban, la riena Holly es una mujer muy lista, y Katrina No presenció el beso entre Victoria y Jadelyn, pero si la pelea entre Jadelyn y Steven. Después de haberse enterado la reina de lo sucedido, los Carson se las verán negras si desean que Steven consiga el trono; además que Holly confirma sus sospechas respecto a Victoria, lo cual no parece molestarle.**

**En fin, agradezco sus reviews, dejen otros y hasta la próxima.**

**Para los lectores de _Just Acting Like We Are Animals: _decidí continuar con el fic, en otro. Prepárense para más canciones, más femalash y más Jori en ****_¿Como terminamos aquí? _Próximamente.**


	10. Una vergonzosa invitación

**Una vergonzosa invitación.**

**;;**

-"¡Quiero a Steven lejos de mi hija!"- el puño del rey golpeó la gran mesa de madera en medio del comedor, causando un ruido seco e imponente, su rostro mostraba toda la ira que no podía expresar, no por querer reprimirse ciertos comentarios en contra del muchacho frente a su esposa, si no por el hecho de que era tanto su enojo hacia el muchacho que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir su molestia.

-"¡¿Quién se cree esa sabandija?! Llegando a nuestro hogar, en una fecha importante para Victoria, ¡En su cumpleaños! y haciendo semejante barbaridad"- la reina comprendiendo el nivel de enojo de su esposo tomó sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró a los ojos.

-"David, tranquilízate"- él la miró por un momento, examinando el rostro de la mujer a su lado, en ese momento cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Al abrirlos su esposa le sonrió y él le correspondió el gesto.

-"Sé que estas molesto, David…-

-"Estoy más que molesto"- el rey apretó las manos de su esposa un poco, no para lastimarla, si no para tratar de contener la molestia.

-"Déjame terminar"- Holly dejó ir las manos de su esposo para colocarlas en su regazo y continuar sin miedo a que David le aplastase las manos de la ira. –"Pero el muchacho recibió su merecido de parte de la joven Jadelyn, debería almenos alegrarte el hecho de que nuestra hija haya encontrado a alguien que la procure y éste dispuesta a arriesgarse por ella. En éste caso, imponiéndose ante un joven fuerte como Steven"-

-"Pero Jadelyn, es una mujer Holly. ¿Cómo pueden pensar que Victoria está interesada en una mujer?"-

-"Esa joven ha afectado a Victoria, emocionalmente hablando. Tú mismo la viste anoche, en el baile, la manera en la que nuestra hija bailaba y sonreía, ella usualmente se queda sentada a nuestro lado en los bailes, pero esta vez no. Nunca la había visto tan feliz"-

-"Creí que la alegría de Tori provenía del joven con el que estaba bailando"-

-"¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que te he platicado todo éste rato? Incluso Katrina es capaz de ver lo que Victoria siente por esa joven, y según ella, al parecer Jadelyn le corresponde"- la reina se sentía desesperada ante la falta de capacidad de su esposo para notar los detalles más obvios respecto a los sentimientos de una mujer.

-"No lo sé Holly. Victoria tiene un gran futuro por delante, como reina, y ni siquiera ella conoce a la joven Jadelyn tan bien como para estar pensando en un futuro a su lado"- el rey frunció en seño ante la idea, no le disgustaba, solo que debía de pensar en el futuro de su hija y del reino.

-"No te estoy diciendo que nuestra hija está pensando en casarse con ella, además el pronto amor y casamiento entre Gabriel y Katrina no causó tanto debate"-

-"Porque Katrina no es Victoria. Ambos sabíamos que Katrina estaba lista para gobernar, es una mujer sabia, fuerte, a pesar de ser narcisista tiene un corazón noble. En cambio Victoria…"-

-"¿Qué hay de malo con nuestra hija, David?"- preguntó molesta Holly mirando a su esposo seriamente.

-"No hay nada _malo_ con ella, es solo que, ella es nuestra pequeña Tori. Confió en que ella será una gran reina, pero no me acostumbro a la idea de que ya sea toda una mujer"- David tomó la mano de su esposa y le regaló una sonrisa.

-"Como puedes ver, no me molesta la idea de que Victoria esté enamorada de una mujer, es solo que está creciendo y se acerca la fecha en la que la corona será colocada en su cabeza. Quiero que ella encuentre a un compañero, o en éste caso, compañera en quien pueda confiar, alguien que siempre esté para ella, como tú siempre estás para mí"- la reina le sonrió tiernamente y le dio un tierno beso a su esposo.

-"Como no puedo evitar que nuestra pequeña Tori crezca y haga su vida, si esa joven es tan importante para ella, entonces es nuestro deber como padres conocerla mejor"- el tono serio de David sorprendió a su esposa –"Quiero que me acompañes a invitarla personalmente a cenar con nosotros, en familia, para discutir ciertos asuntos con ella, ¿Te parece?"-

-"P-Por supuesto, sé donde trabaja, iremos cuando tu desees"- Holly respondió incrédula ante la petición de su esposo, estaba sorprendida ante la decisión del rey sobre conocer a la pretendiente de su hija.

-"Entonces, ahorita mismo será"- ordenó el rey David sonriendo para sí mismo.

**;;**

Aves del paraíso eran rociadas con una regadera pequeña de color azul sostenida delicadamente por una mano femenina, sus ojos azules se pasearon entre las flores inspeccionando que todas estuviesen bien regadas, dejó la regadera metálica en una mesa de madera tras ella, con ambas manos libres se acomodó el cabello en una coleta mal hecha, dejando mechones de cabello sobre sus orejas los cuales no se molestó en recoger, le gustaba más así.

Dirigió su mirada al pequeño Chris, quien se encontraba regando unas rosas amarillas sobre una escalera de madera que se tambaleaba, en ese momento notó como el pequeño se movió haciendo que la escalera se cayera con todo y él, pero su caída fue evitada por el agarre de su hermana, quien lo tenía entre sus brazos empapada de agua gracias a la regadera del pequeño. Ella dejó ir a Chris, quien al verla toda mojada se preocupó.

-"Oh, Jade, lo siento tanto"- dijo el niño apuntando a la camisa blanca de su hermana.

-"No te preocupes, fue un accidente"- le dijo Jadelyn revolviéndole el cabello –"A la próxima te dejaré caer"-

**;;**

-"Entonces aquí es"- dijo el rey bajándose del carruaje frente a la gran florería seguido de su esposa.

-"Si, aquí es"- afirmó Holly entrelazando su brazo con el del rey en un agarre caballeroso.

Ambos entraron a la florería escoltados por varios guardias a su alrededor, al entrar toda la atención de los presentes se dirigió al par de reyes.

-"Buen día tengan todos ustedes, lamento interrumpir sus compras de flores pero estamos en busca de una joven"- dijo el rey inspeccionando el lugar.

-"Ciertamente, ¿alguno de ustedes podría decirnos donde se encuentra una joven de nombre Jadelyn? West, me parece que es su apellido. Jadelyn West"- preguntó la reina a los presentes quienes la mayoría siendo clientes desconocían tal nombre, hasta que de entre la gente salió un empleado del lugar.

-"Ella está por ahí, entre las rosas y las aves del paraíso, permítanme escoltarlos sus altezas"- dijo Robbie haciendo una pequeña reverencia dispuesto a escoltar a los reyes quienes lo siguieron después de decirles a sus guardias que los esperasen en la entrada.

-"Jade, te están buscando"- dijo el joven tocando el hombro de su amiga quien no se molestó en voltearlo a ver, ya que estaba muy ocupada tratando de escurrir el agua de su camisa.

-"Jade, es enserio, te buscan"- Su espalda semidesnuda frente a los reyes los desconcertó un momento hasta que notaron como la joven trataba de secar la prenda, mientras Robbie trataba de contener la risa ante la escena. Los reyes la buscaban y ella estaba sin camisa, que oportuno.

-"Por Dios Robbie ¿Quiénes me va a estar buscando? Y lo más importante ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- dijo Jadelyn molesta dándose la vuelta para encarar al joven, quien se encontraba tan divertido y en compañía de una pareja.

-"¡Jesús!"- dijo la joven tratando de cubrirse con la prenda entre sus manos, su rostro se encontraba casi tan rojo como el de Robbie, quien se soltó a reír al ver la cara de vergüenza de su amiga.

-"No hay nada de qué alarmarse, tenemos dos hijas así que la anatomía de una joven no es nada del otro mundo para nosotros"- dijo el rey tratando de contener la risa y calmar a la avergonzada joven frente a ellos, pero solo hacían reír más a Robbie.

-"Además, usted tiene una buena complexión, nada de qué avergonzarse"- comentó la reina buscando rescatar la seriedad, pero fue en vano ya que las mejillas de Jadelyn seguías coloradas.

-"No están ayudando"- dijo la joven colocándose la prenda sin importarle que estuviese mojada, lo único que quería era dejar de lado la escena.

**;;**

-"Lamentamos el momento embarazoso señorita Jadelyn"- dijo el rey estrechando la mano de la joven con una sonrisa.

-"Y la esperamos en el palacio ésta noche como quedamos"- dijo la reina despidiendo de beso a la joven.

-"Ahí estaré sus altezas"- afirmó Jadelyn haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-"Nada de eso, llámenos David y Holly"- dijo el rey amigablemente.

-"Está bien"- respondió Jadelyn sonriéndoles mientras los despedía en la entrada de la florería.

Mientras veía el carruaje real partir una gran alegría la invadía, la pequeña plática con los padres de Victoria la hizo sentir más segura al respecto de sus sentimientos a la joven. Con toda la felicidad del mundo regresó a la florería para continuar con las labores del día, para así terminar y tener tiempo para arreglarse para la cena de esa noche.

* * *

**_Almenos Jadelyn traía puesto un sostén jajaja._ **

**Bueno, al parecer el destino le sonríe a nuestras queridas jóvenes amantes...por ahora..._ solo digo..._**

**Si pueden y quieren dejen review :)**


	11. Bienvenida a la familia real I

**Bienvenida a la familia real I**

**;;**

La influencia francesa se hacía presente en el atuendo que portaba la joven. La sutileza de los colores pastel resaltaba su pálido color de piel. Un vestido azul con detalles amarillos y rosados, esponjado en la cadera, le daba un bello realce a su figura. Sus cabellos caían con gracia sobre sus hombros desnudos, sus mangas terminaban hasta sus muñecas con un discreto holán. Le agradeció a Carlota, la dueña de la florería, por ser tan comprensiva con ella.

de la visita de los reyes, todos en la florería habían quedado impactados. Clientes y empleados comenzaron a cuestionar a la joven sobre sus asuntos con el matrimonio real. Jadelyn se limitó a comentarles los motivos de su visita a sus amigos, a su hermano, y a Carlota, quien se alegró por ella.

Desde que Jadelyn y Christian habían quedado a merced del destino cruel, ella los apadrinó, sin poderles ofrecer nada más que empleos, pagos duplicados, muebles y ropa que dejaban sus propios hijos. Ella velaba por la seguridad de ambos, y les deseaba un buen futuro, a pesar de las tempestades en sus vidas.

La mujer se emocionó al escuchar que Jadelyn podría ser miembro de la familia real, no cuestionó sus preferencias, ese era su asunto, no era nadie para juzgarla. Le ofreció un bello vestido a cambio de nada, el cual la joven le agradeció con un largo abrazo y discretas lágrimas en su rostro.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo de su improvisado closet, su mirada viajó por su rostro, examinando sus rasgos. Su rostro era idéntico al de su madre y sus ojos a los de su padre. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro al posar su mirada en el traje. Con sus dedos tocó el saco negro, recordando tantos momentos en los que lo había portado.

El antifaz negro seguía guardado en el bolsillo dentro de la prenda. Un sentimiento fugaz de culpa se apoderó de ella mientras se maldecía en silencio. Teniendo un hermoso futuro por delante, los demonios de su pasado la seguían atormentando.

Con un determinado movimiento tomó el antifaz y lo partió por la mitad. Si tan solo su padre hubiese sabido que el traje con el que se casó con su esposa terminaría siendo usado como una especie de _disfraz_ para encubrir los crímenes de su hija bajo un _alter ego_ criminal.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo, sosteniendo el antifaz roto entre sus manos. Jadelyn estaba dispuesta a apartar sus peores momentos, los que consideraba de bajeza. Tomó los pedazos y los guardó en donde se encontraba, decidida a dejar su pasado criminal atrás.

Tomó aire lentamente, dejando que este invadiera sus pulmones, dejándole una sensación de paz al exhalar. Una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro al sentir como las inseguridades se disipaban con el simple hecho de recordar la noche anterior.

**;;**

-"Sigo sin entender el porqué de su actitud misteriosa"- Victoria tomó asiento en la silla frente a sus padres, observándolos con una mirada de curiosidad, sintiéndose incomoda por la repentina alegría de ambos.

Desde el motivo de su misteriosa desaparición de esa mañana, hasta la plática con Katrina sobre _asuntos privados._ Se preguntaba qué planes se traían entre manos sus padres y su hermana. Sintiéndose excluida trató de persuadirlos, buscando obtener información, pero le fue inútil.

-"Lo tendrás claro en el momento"- dijo su padre tratando de ocultar una sonrisa al ver la mirada de frustración de su hija. A su lado, su esposa le tomó la mano, recordándole que debían mantener la _seriedad._

-"Solo debes ser paciente"- de igual manera su madre batallaba con las ganas de reírse y abrazar a su hija. Sin duda mantenerle un secreto no era algo fácil, y el hecho de tenerla a esas alturas en suspenso era un asunto del cual alegrarse.

La joven princesa frunció el ceño colocando su codo en el respaldo del asiento, para recargar su barbilla en la palma de su mano. Con una expresión seria estudiaba los gestos de sus padres, sabía que ambos le ocultaban algo, pero no era capaz de lograr obtener algún tipo de información. Su única opción era ser paciente.

**;;**

Las palmas de sus manos le sudaban, su respiración era agitada, los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Dejando de lado la inseguridad se bajó del carruaje, el cual había sido enviado por parte del matrimonio real en su búsqueda, dejándose guiar por el conductor hasta la gran entrada del palacio.

Subiendo los escalones cuidaba sus pasos para evitar tropezarse. El agarre seguro de su _acompañante_ le daba más confianza para continuar, pero entre más se acercaban, más nervios se acumulaban en su vientre.

Al llegar a la entrada fueron recibidos por un guardia, al escuchar los motivos de su visita logró reconocer a la joven y le brindó una sonrisa. Jadelyn de igual manera logró reconocerlo, él había sido el guardia a quien Victoria le había entregado el ramo que ella le regaló. Esa sonrisa le brindó un aire de seguridad y le respondió el gesto amablemente.

**;;**

-"Sus altezas, su _visita_ se encuentra aquí"- declaró Catherine entrando a la sala de estar con una pequeña reverencia. Al escucharla, Victoria salió de su trance para levantarse antes que sus padres, dispuesta a averiguar de quien se trataba.

-"Como ordene"- respondió Catherine antes de dejar la habitación.

-"Y tú, Tori"- la reina se acercó a su hija, tomándola de la muñeca para evitar que siguiera a la joven –"Te esperarás con nosotros como la gente decente"-

-"No hay por que apresurarse"- su padre se acercó a ambas con una sonrisa, ansiando ver el rostro de su hija al ver a la misteriosa visita –"Estoy seguro de que ella no se irá a ningún lado"-

-"¿Ella?"- preguntó Victoria pasando su mirada de su padre a su madre, tratando de leer sus miradas, esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

-"Si, yo soy una _ella._ Y les aseguro que no me iré a ningún lado"- una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas. Esa hermosa voz llena de sarcasmo, la reconocería en cualquier lado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, su cuerpo se tensó al sentir su presencia._ ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo ella ahí?_

Giró su cuerpo lentamente, encontrando su mirada con la suya, en ambos rostros una enorme sonrisa ocultando sentimientos. En la de Victoria, dudas. En la de Jadelyn, nervios. Sus ojos brillaban mientras se acercaban con pasos lentos.

-"¿Jade?"- preguntó Victoria en forma de suspiro mientras admiraba la belleza de la joven ante sus ojos.

-"¿Acaso esperaban a alguien más?"-

**;;**

La cena transcurrió amena, llena de preguntas hacia la joven Jadelyn, quien concentraba todos sus nervios en su pierna, la cual movía rápidamente. Le cuestionaron sobre su familia. El tema le incomodaba a Jadelyn, pero sin mostrar algún desagrado respondió sus preguntas. Los padres de Victoria no podían creer lo fuerte que era la joven. Huérfana a temprana edad, con un hermano por quien velar, no era un asunto fácil. Al notar el sentimiento en la voz de Jadelyn mientras hablaba sobre sus padres, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en cambiar de tema. Después de sentirse _en confianza_ la joven seguía la plática de los reyes, sobre el reino, sobre los reyes mismos, sobre sus hijas. Victoria se dedicaba a observar la cálida convivencia, ante sus ojos la escena era perfecta, no podía desear nada mejor. En un momento inesperado Jadelyn tomó de la mano a la princesa, quien ante el lindo gesto le regaló una linda sonrisa. Los reyes nunca habían visto a su hija tan feliz, sabían que estaban tomando una buena decisión al apoyar a su hija. Sea lo que fuese su decisión, ellos estarían ahí para ella, brindándole la comprensión necesaria. Estaban dispuestos a darle la bienvenida a Jadelyn y a su pequeño hermano a la familia real, si Victoria decidía hacer de ella su reina. Aún tenía tiempo para desposarse y asumir su puesto como reina, pero ella sabía que Jadelyn sería una buena confidente, reina, amante y esposa, después de todo la joven no le mantenía nada en secreto.

O almenos eso creía ella…

* * *

**Actualizando después de aaañooos de no hacerlo. No puedo prometer que no sucederá, pero si que no me olvidaré de ella.**

**Además, hoy salió el video de Lady Gaga - Applause y no puedo estar más feliz. Lamento si no les gusta, pero yo la amo y manifestaré mi amor a ella cada que tenga la oportunidad.**

**Cambiando de tema...no crean que _El Cuervo_ no tendrá apariciones solo por que el antifaz se encuentra roto, solo digo.**

**Me encanta la onda tan homosexual de esos_ años de época,_ sin duda Maria Antonieta es mi máximo. ¿Alguien de aquí ha visto la película _Adios a la Reina_? Se las recomiendo, es muy hermosa. Lo comento por que entre esa y _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ saco ciertos detalles. Como el baile, lo saqué de una escena de O y P, no exactamente, pero si la idea. En fin, les recomiendo esas dos y el video jajaja.**

**Además no olviden dejar review y follow :)**


	12. Bienvenida a la familia real II

**Bienvenida a la familia real II**

**;;**

Sus botas hacían resonar imponentes pasos por el pasillo, a paso apresurado llegó hasta una gran puerta de madera, uno de los criados le abrió la puerta dejándolo ver a sus padres sentados frente a una joven quien mantenía un fino porte estando sentada. Al parecer él llegó a interrumpir la bienvenida de su prima.

-"María, que gusto verte"-

-"Lo mismo digo, primo"- la joven se levantó de su asiento para saludar a Steven con un cálido abrazo mientras los padres del joven los observaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Has crecido por lo que veo, pero dime, ¿a qué debemos tan inoportuna visita?"- preguntó el joven examinando los rostros de los presentes.

-"Mis queridos tíos han solicitado mi ayuda, en lo que respecta, a asuntos familiares, pero no me han informado nada hasta ahora"- una sonrisa inocente se asomó en su rostro al tomar asiento de nuevo.

-"Te esperábamos para poder comenzar con nuestro plan"- comentó el padre de Steven invitándolo a tomar asiento con un ademán.

-"¿Plan?"- preguntó con cierta preocupación la joven María. Su tía se limitó a asentir.

-"Ya entenderás de que hablamos"- comentó Steven tomando asiento al lado de su prima regalándole una sonrisa confiada de oreja a oreja.

**;;**

El reloj resonó por toda la habitación anunciando las doce en punto. Los reyes se miraron con ojos entreabiertos, Victoria soltó un bostezo el cual trató de disimular cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo.

-"Miren la hora. Ya es muy tarde, me debería ir"- comentó la joven Jadelyn dispuesta a levantarse de su asiento, pero fue detenida por una delicada mano que se posó en su pierna.

-"¿Jadelyn se puede quedar a dormir ésta noche?"- preguntó Victoria con una voz delicada, dispuesta a convencer a cualquiera. –"Ya es muy tarde como para mandarla a casa, además Joseph se ha de encontrar dormido. Por favor padres"-

-"Esta bien, querida"- accedió su padre levantándose en compañía de su esposa. Ambos se despidieron de las jóvenes mientras las veían, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, caminar hacia la habitación de Victoria tomadas de la mano.

**;;**

-"Y recuerda, querida sobrina…"- su rostro se acercó al de la joven invadiendo su espacio personal, hablando con la voz queda, amenazándola – "…si nuestro plan falla, gracias a ti…"- La joven tragó saliva pesadamente, sus palmas comenzaron a sudar y su corazón lo sentía en la garganta –"…tu familia lo pagará caro"-.

María asintió rápidamente sintiendo el aliento de su tío rozándole la mejilla. Maldijo internamente el haber acudido a su llamado, deseó poder negarse a formar parte de su retorcido plan, pero después de haber gravado sus palabreas, decidió ponerlo pronto en marcha para poder quedar libre de la amenaza.

-"Contamos contigo, María. No nos defraudes"-

**;;**

La oscuridad de la habitación era interrumpida por un discreto candelabro en la cómoda de la princesa el cual dibujaba las siluetas de dos jóvenes sentadas al borde de la cama. Los ojos de la princesa estaban clavados en los de Jadelyn, admirando la profundidad y la mezcla de colores en ellos.

Victoria pasó su mano por la mejilla de Jadelyn con delicadeza, sintiendo su suave piel, enviando escalofríos por el cuerpo de la joven de piel pálida.

Acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente, esperando una señal para proseguir. Victoria sonrió. Jadelyn la besó.

Las manos de la princesa viajaron hasta el cabello de Jadelyn, jugando con el mientras entregaba todo en un beso apasionado. Las manos de Jadelyn tomaron el borde del camisón de seda de la princesa, el cual estaba en su muslo, alzándolo levemente.

Al sentir el contacto de sus delicados dedos en su piel, Victoria reprimió un leve gemido ahogándolo en la boca de la joven de ojos azules.

Sus dedos subieron hasta la parte interna del muslo de la princesa, tocando lentamente, haciendo que el calor en ambas aumentase. Victoria bajó sus manos hacia la espalda de Jadelyn, acariciándola delicadamente, bajó hasta su cadera. Con un leve movimiento Victoria se acomodó entre las piernas de Jadelyn sin romper el beso.

Las manos de Jadelyn levantaron el camisón de Victoria hasta sus muslos, deleitándose con la delicada piel de la princesa mientras la besaba lentamente. Victoria pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Jadelyn, pidiendo permiso, el cual le concedió.

Bajo la luz del candelabro no se podría distinguir quien era quien.

Ambas fundidas en un beso ferviente, lleno de deseo y amor. El cabello de la princesa formaba una cortina alrededor de sus rostros. Sus piernas entrelazadas las unían aún más, sus labios en perfecta sincronía y sus manos explorando por primera vez sus cuerpos sin temor ni remordimiento alguno.

Jadelyn dejó escapar un gemido al sentir el cuerpo de la princesa juntarse al suyo lentamente, cada vez más. Dejó ir sus labios para besar la línea de su mandíbula, dejando un rastro invisible de pequeños besos y mordidas, pasando por su cuello hasta su clavícula.

Con los ojos cerrados se dejó llevar por la placentera sensación de los labios de la princesa sobre su piel. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de juntarlos de nuevo con los de Jadelyn.

-"Eres tan hermosa"- le susurró Victoria al romper el beso. Jadelyn sintió el aliento de la princesa chocar contra sus labios y sonrió antes de besarla nuevamente.

-"No tanto como usted, su majestad"-

* * *

**Me tomaré el tiempo para dedicarle éste capitulo a la única que me conoce personalmente y sigue ésta historia, en quien se basa el personaje de María, y quien se la pasa exigiéndome que ya ponga smut. Agradézcanle a María Fernanda (apellidos no disponibles) las próximas escenas de 'acción' que habrán en un futuro, por ahora solo quiero jugar con su calentura.**

**Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer ésto, seguir mi fic y dejar reviews...y como siempre, dejen review y follow :)**


End file.
